Ready Or Not
by Mollybm001
Summary: Everyone knew Spencer had secrets they just didn't think it would be a family of his own Spencer Reid had always been the awkward resident genius of the BAU, the one who always seemed to have trouble talking to women. That was before he met his wife.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A crisp breeze hit Spencer as he exited the BAU long after the rest of his colleagues had dispersed. Feeling drained, he couldn't wait to be back in his empty apartment. It had been a particularly tough case. One of their own Derek Morgan had been a primary suspect in a ring of murders, spanning over a number of years. Thankfully they had managed to catch the real unsub but not without the cost of one of Derek's secrets.

Spencer hadn't been there when it all went down, however that didn't mean he didn't know what happened. It hurt his heart to think of anyone; let alone one of his closest friends going through that. No one should have to go through what Derek had gone through

Well, that wasn't something he needed to talk about, Spencer thought the brown leather of his satchel hanging at his side. It wasn't his story to tell.

What he did need though, was a coffee. He was so mentally and physically exhausted from lack of sleep, that there was no way he would make it back to his apartment awake. A caffeine hit would surely do the trick.

"Damn it, not again," a feminine voice catches his attention. Looking in direction of the voice his coffee was suddenly a past thought, walking towards him was a woman not much older than him. Her blue eye sharp with frustration, as one of the textbooks in her hands, falls to the concrete. It was an almost funny sight, as a second book falls off when she reaches to pick up the second one.

Snapping out of his gaze, Spencer rushes over to help.

He wasn't the most confident socially, actually quite the opposite. Especially when it came to women who he didn't know, sometimes, however, his helpful nature overrides it.

"Oh, thank you," the young woman blinks in surprise as the two stand up, and just stand there looking at each other.

"I-it's not a problem, ah here's your book," he scratches the back of his neck. He always so awkward, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"Really thank you, I appreciate it," she smiles tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ears. The whole way from the bookstore she had been dropping books left and right, no one had even bothered to help her pick them up. It made what should have been a five-minute walk to her car much longer. Staring up at the handsome stranger in front of her, she couldn't help smiling at how nervous he seemed. It boggled her mind as to why he would be, but she thought it was sweet.

"Hey, I'm Darcy," she introduces herself

"Oh, I'm Spencer," Spencer replies, a smile forming on his face, he eyes drifting to the textbooks in her hands.

"Would you like me to help you get to your car," he asks assuming that was where she was heading.

"If it's not a problem," Darcy replies not wanting to be a bother. With a quick 'not at all,' from Spencer the two of them make their way to Darcy's car, each with textbooks in their arms.

Neither of them aware of what this would lead to.

* * *

Credit to dontshootmespence on Tumblr for the aesthetic used for the cover.

Hope you all enjoy


	2. Chapter 1-Deja Vu

**Chapter 1: Deja V**

~~~~11 years later~~~~

Light streamed curtains signalling the morning as Spencer lay watching his wife of nearly ten years sleeping peacefully. Every morning he found himself doing this before he left for work. The sight over her snuggled against him, made him feel at peace.

Sometimes he wondered how the team of profilers he worked with hadn't figured it out. Well, apart from Hotch but he had been his boss. It had been something both he and Darcy had talked about a great deal once they got married. Darcy had not understood both Hotch's reasoning that would be safer in theory and Spencer not wanting to lose her or their kids when they had come along. She was and still is incredibly anxious about meeting the people who her husband had thought of as family. That had changed however once Emily had taken over as unit chief. The couple had decided that there was no need to hide anymore. Sure, it would be a bit of a shock for the team at the BAU but after years of becoming comfortable with the situation they had both agreed they were tired of the secrets.

All going to plan at the next dinner held at Rossi's, which happened to be this weekend they would reveal everything.

"Daddy guess what "

The sound of a loud squeal catches Spencer's attention, just as his four-year-old daughter Mia rushes into the room. A gapped tooth grin on her face she jumps onto the bed where her parents were now sleeping.

"What is it my little bunny," he chuckles at the bundle of excited energy in front of him. It was that energy that earned her the nickname. Right from when she was born she was always moving around like she was hopping everywhere because she moved from place to place so quickly

"The tooth fairy came," she grins a dollar bill rolled up in the palm of her hands. Her first tooth fairy visits and she was so excited.

"That's awesome sweetie," Darcy smiles sleepily having just been woken up. Spencer hadn't really been too keen on lying to his children about the tooth fairy and Santa etc. By the time Ava had been born, she had managed to convince him it wasn't lying. It was more preserving their child like innocence really. How could he say no to logic like that? Actually, it could have been her puppy dog eyes; potato, potato.

"Hey how about you go show your brothers," Spencer suggests knowing Darcy would need a little bit of time to wake it. Not that she wasn't a morning person, it just took her awhile to wake up fully.

Nodding eagerly, she jumps off the bed before racing out of the room.

"It's like she never stops," Darcy shakes her head, "and shouldn't you be at work already after all Dr Spencer Reid is never late."

Before he had the chance to reply, they sound of their oldest Charlie curse rings through the house. Well, technically he was Darcy's oldest and Spencer's stepson. Although Spencer had always treated him as his own son.

"I suppose I should deal with him, he didn't come home till after we all fell asleep, I caught him coming in his window when I got up for some water" Darcy sighs reaching to pull the blankets off her as Spencer does the same.

"Babe you need to get to work," she begins walking over to him before he could protest, "I've got Charlie."

"Alright, but you call me if you need anything," He tells her, feeling slightly bad she would have to deal with the unruly sixteen-year-old.

"I know," she smiles peaking his lips, a hand resting on his chest. "Now go get ready."

Kissing him once again she slips past exiting the room leaving him with a smile.

How did he get so lucky?

Twenty minutes later he arrives at the BAU a sad sigh escaping him. Mia and his other son ten-year-old Elijah hadn't been to impress about him not being there for breakfast, and he understood why. It hadn't been that long since he had been released from prison, which had been extremely hard for everyone. That also combined with the latest apprehension of Mr Scratch he hadn't been home much. Thankfully there hadn't been any cases as of late.

"Spence we're needed for a briefing," JJ waves him over once her inside.

And he thought today might be another day of simply just paperwork. Nope that not how things work at the BAU, monsters never sleep.

Once at the round table Spencer looks to the screen for the briefing to begin, Tara, Luke, Matt, Rossi and JJ following in suite as Emily stood opposite Garcia.

"We got a call from Bridgewater Florida PD. The body of Rebecca Strong was found last night in a rest stop women's room, with and without things," Garcia starts her voice tense and slightly frightened.

"Woah," Luke blinks as the images of Rebecca's body and the crime scene appear on the screen behind her. Rebecca lay dead in the stall; both her legs and all her fingers had been cut off, along with a pentagram carved into her chest.

"Yeah and then it gets worse," Garcia's mouth turns into a grimace, two pictures of her fingerless hands appearing with the click of her remote.

"All the tell-tale signs are here," JJ grimaces slightly as she opens her file, her eyes widening slightly.

"Pentagram, legs and fingers gone," Rossi continues

"There even one neat aspect, her earrings and jewellery were laid out equidistant on the floor," Emily concludes gesturing to one of the crime scene photos

"Certainly, looks like him," Rossi sighs

"Looks like who?" Matt asks confused.

"Floyd Feylinn Ferell," JJ answers leaning back in her seat as Ferell's picture was now displayed on the screen

"A psychotic cannibal who had been killing under the radar for years," Spencer concludes

"He killed ten prostitutes, then moved up to low risk victims," Emily informed Tara, Luke and Matt the three newest members of the team.

"He kept slipping through the cracks and avoiding justice, so people referred to him as lucky.

"The worst of it was he owned a barbeque joint, and he fed one of his victims to the search party," Rossi shakes his head slightly in disgust.

"That is a very," Tara is cut off by Garcia putting her remote down suddenly and quite loudly. Everyone turns to Garcia who stood the seemingly frozen and very out of character.

"I uh I have a computer," she stumbles of her words not even finishing her sentence as she exits the conference room. Everyone looks at each other, wondering what was going on

"Was it something I said?" concern filled Tara's her eyes licking around the table then to Emily.

"No, that's not you," Emily assures her. "Um, we were working Ferell's case when she was shot.

"Garcia was shot," Luke's widen in concern and surprise,

"Ten years ago," JJ informs them, "happened right in front of her apartment building."

"Just a random act of kindness?" Matt asks the three newest agents were taken aback, but the new.

"No, he lured her into dating him, before she ID him." she continues. "Turns out he was a dirty cop named Coby Baylor and she was getting close to exposing him."

"So, he shot her," Luke voices his thoughts, "where is he now."

"He's dead," JJ tells him, the matter of factly

"Good," Luke nods glad to hear that he wasn't around anymore.

"Let's just give her few minutes," Emily suggest, "Tara what were you saying

"Projected cannibalism. The act of inducing others to consume human flesh unknowingly, you do not see that very often."

"Projection seems to be a thing for Ferell, he fed the fingers of he then previous victims to a later one," Emily frowns.

"His way of telling us he was ten victims deep before we even knew he existed," Rossi pipes in.

"You think he's back?" Luke asks looking at everyone.

"Not unless he really lives up to his nickname," Emily tells him. "He's been locked up in the Hazelwood psychiatric hospital for the last years.

"Well, then it's a copycat who wants to ride the wave of horror left in Ferell's wake," Matt concludes that being the most obvious option.

"Statistically copycat killers tend to be vulnerable narcissist," Spencer begins he had been listening to everyone conversation, formulating his own theories, along with what he was going to tell his wife before he got on the plane. "Though overtly boastful the harbour deep seated feelings of inadequacy. Emulating notorious crimes makes them feel powerful.

"Ferell was filed to be mentally incapable in assisting in his own defence," Rossi informs everyone, "so he escaped without trial."

"If unsub is anything like Ferell, he's got a taste for it and copy cats typically don't stop after just one," Emily concluded the briefing. "Wheels up in twenty."

Now that they had all been briefed Spencer along with everyone else files out of the room, apart from JJ who Emily had asked to talk to.

Despite only just hearing about the case, Spencer could tell it was going to be a long one. Now to tell the family. They were not going to be happy. With a silent sigh, he pulls out his phone entering a now empty office.

"Where Spence," JJ asks as she enters the bullpen, Emily following behind.

"The kids in there," Rossi tells her gesturing towards the office Spencer was now in. Even at the age of 35, Spencer was still treated as the 'kid' of the team due to him still being the youngest member on the team.

"Probably talking to his Mum," JJ shrugs as she watches Spencer pace across the office floor through the glass windows. Unbeknown to them he was on the phone with his wife and kids who he adored. watching Spencer pace across the office, through its glass windows.

"Not sure actually," Rossi shrugs, "

Back in the office, Spencer waited patiently for Darcy to answer, praying he didn't miss her. Sure, enough she answers within seconds which causes him to smile.

"Hey, honey to what do I owe the pleasure?" Darcy asks from the driver seat of her car. Only just beginning school drop off.

"Bad news, we have got another case," Spencer sighs, "It looks like it will be a long one, I'm really sorry guys."

Hearing this the sound of protest from his two youngest rings in his ears. This was the part he hated about his jobs; not being there for his kids, his wife, his family. Seriously he was the luckiest man in the world and he couldn't have asked for more.

When he got back things were going to change; all was going to be revealed

Although that was what he thought.


	3. Chapter 2-Trouble in Paradise

**Chapter 2: Trouble in paradise**

Darcy understood how important Spencer's job was, that it took him always from home a lot; it was the kids who were the most disappointed, which was why she was so grateful that even while on a case he seemed to put them first. Calling them every morning before school and every night before Mia would go to bed. No matter what there wasn't a day that he didn't call, making sure that he caught up on what was going on.

Still, in a way, she was kind of glad that when Spencer got back things would be different. Despite her anxiousness about meeting the team and being comfortable with the situation, there was still a part of her that felt like a dirty secret. How could you not when your husband had kept you and your kids from some of his closet friends for the last eleven years. For her after this case, it felt like a huge weight would be lifted off her shoulder.

"I'm really sorry guys," Spencer sigh could be heard through the cars Bluetooth system, "I wish I didn't have to go."

"What about my prize giving for soccer," Elijah frowns, feeling slightly upset.

"I'm really sorry Eli you can call me and tell me everything about how it went," Spencer suggests trying to cheer him up a little. Although it didn't seem to really work.

"Yet another missed event by super dad," Charlie mutter under his breath next to her. Unfortunately for him, Darcy heard, earning an irritated glare. Not seem to care Darcy watches him roll his eyes out the corner of her eye, before turning to look out the window.

Honestly, she had no idea what to do with him. Nothing she did make any difference. He was still sneaking out, shutting himself in his room. Both she and Spencer had tried to talk to him, but neither could get through to him. Things had been so much easier when he was younger he had always been a mummy's boy but that had changed, especially after Eli was born. It just got worse and worse as he got older, I guess he felt like he wasn't a full part of the family. Darcy couldn't figure out why they always made sure he was ok, Spencer thought of him as his own son. The two of them did everything they could to be there for him

"It's fine honey," she attempts to reassure her, obviously upset husband. "No get off the phone and help your team."

"Alright, I'll miss you all and I will call you tonight," he tells her "Love you guys."

With that, he hangs up leaving a tension in the car between Darcy and Charlie as they continued to drive towards the local elementary.

"Bye Mummy."

"Bye Mum."

Both Mia and Eli wave goodbye, before Darcy drives off towards Charlie's high school.

"Could you have been any ruder," She shakes her head in disappointment eyes fully focused on the road.

"Well it's hard to respect someone who's hardly here, he's not even my father anyway," Charlie mutters, bitterness clear in his voice.

"You know that isn't his fault Charlie and at least he checks up on us while he was away," Darcy tells him feeling fed up, "there's more to being a father than sharing blood. Spencer has been more of a father to you than your biological father ever was. Next time you feel like saying that again, think about what you're saying."

"Whatever," he brushes it off as they reach the front of his school. No sooner had Darcy driven to a stop was Charlie out of the car slamming the door behind him.

Things hadn't been great from the start when she went to confront him for cursing at Mia after the wake-up call, plus the fact she caught him sneaking home. It had only gotten worse since especially after the argument that had started after Spencer had left. He didn't need to be bothered by that yet, she would tell him later.

She hoped he had a better start to his day since she had.

After hanging up Spencer runs his hands through his hair, before heading out of the office and gathering his things. He needed to focus on the case, but somehow this time he couldn't. Maybe it was the hostility he had felt before he hung up or the fact that he had to leave his family again. Honestly, it felt like the hundredth time in the last year.

"You ok Spencer," Emily asks as they enter the jet. Being one of the people who had known Spencer the longest it wasn't a surprise she could see something was bothering him.

"Yeah just thinking," he replies as he takes the seat across from Rossi, Emily taking the seat next Rossi also.

"Ok Garcia what have you got for us," Emily asks as Garcia's face appears on the computer screen where everyone could see.

"The rest stop victim Rebecca Strong was a sex trade worker," Garcia's voice echoes through the laptops speaker system.

"High risk, like the early victims Ferell preyed on back in 2007," Emily shakes her head everyone else just listening in, her words seeming to confirm the worst.

"After that, he graduated to low-risk victims," Rossi continues looking at the photos clipped to the file in his hands, "like Sheryl Timmons, who's also the only known survivor."

"What was Rebecca like as a person?" Luke asks once Emily had told Garcia to track down Sheryl.

"She's described as strong-willed, determined. Working to support her two kids," Tara answers reading from her own file.

"When was Rebecca last?" Matt asks.

'Well, her boyfriend, and by boyfriend, I mean pimp, Jason Carlsbad, reported her missing when she didn't show up and donate to his college fund. I'm sending you deets right now." Garcia informs the team.

With every question and piece of information, Spencer minds became a whirlwind of theories and his own questions.

"Normally, I would want to look at him. Pimps hurt women they exploit to gain control, but an M.O this complex doesn't add up.

"Yeah, the cannibalism angle wouldn't make sense either," Luke agreed to try to piece it all together.

"Eroticizing the consumption of human flesh is a pretty specific fetish. Are we sure he's copying that from Ferell?" Spencer asks hoping the answer would shed some more light. A complex case like this was going to a lot to piece together

"We need to nail that down. Dave, Tara, go to the M.E.'s office. Matt and Spencer head to Hazelwood State. Notorious criminals have fans who might want to copy their work. Luke, you and I will head to the PD and set up a base of operations with Detective Russ," He tells Spencer before giving everyone their assignments. They need to be ready to roll when they landed, to get ahead of this unsub whoever it turns out to be.

Once landed the team split off into their assignments, Spencer and Matt both making their way to Hazelwood. However, when they arrived, they got a bit of a surprise.

"Ferell's been out on weekend home visits, so it is possible he's killing again, Spencer informs the team as he bursts into the investigation room feeling frustrated. How could a hospital for the criminal insane be so stupid?

"I can't believe they would that reckless, how did this happen?" Emily questions completely gobsmacked.

"Oh, it happened with Hinkley and Vince Li, the cannibal who killed and beheaded a guy on a bus." Rossi sighs. Sometimes even a team of profilers couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"And what's worse, cause this is a mental health issue, not a criminal case, they had no duty to tell us or any of the public," Matts words seemed to make an already hard case seem worse.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Ferell's lawyer, Billie Williams is here," Detective Russ enter the room, the look on his face seemed to signal bad news. "You're gonna want to hear what she has to say.

Without wasting any time Emily and Rossi follow the Detective out of the room to be greeted by the lawyer, a professional woman in her early thirties. You could tell just by the look of her she meant business and was sure to cause some trouble. Which was ultimately true, from what Emily and Rossi had recited back to the team, she was trying to pull a lawsuit against the FBI, had submitted a motion to drop all charges against Ferell and was petitioning for his unconditional release. All on the ground the Ferell was innocent and was under the influence and being framed by the real killer. Despite the fact that Ferell had been found with one of the victims.

"Well, we've got our work cut out for us now. We need to attack this on two front," Emily tells the rest of the team. As much as she hated it they needed to work carefully. "One, find out is Ferell is killing, two, look into his lawyer's 'he was set up' theory.

"Are we really buying that Ferell had an accomplice and the team missed it before?" Matt asks annoyance lacing his voice.

"No matter how confident we are in our past work, we need to look at all the possibilities. Let the profile decide," Rossi assures him, hoping that might a leave some of the frustration that filled the room.

And let's find out if some phantom manipulative killer exists," sarcasm filled Emily's final words as everyone exits the office.

Later that night Spencer and Matt find themselves staking out a house.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta ask," Matt turns to his fellow agent. "Did you guys eat the tainted chilli?"

"I have issues with group food," Spencer explains hoping that would answer the question. "That must be Lori, Ferell's sister."

"Apparently he's had a lot of home visits in the past few months, so it's unlikely she's in any danger," Matt voices his voice as they both look at the house once again.

"She has a nine-year-old son, though. It's a risk having Ferell around someone so vulnerable," concern flooded through Spencer as he thought of Eli who was around Lori's son's age. If he had been in her position there was, he would let Ferell into his home, even if it was his brother. Yet again he wasn't but it still made him uncomfortable.

Unfortunately, he hadn't had the time to call Darcy and the kids yet so the first chance he got during the night he jumped for it. Knowing it was past ten at home he hoped he hadn't missed his opportunity.

Back in Quantico, the sound of her phone ringing pulled Darcy away from the TV show playing on her computer screen. Seeing Spencer's name appear on the screen a grin appears on her face.

"Hey honey," Spencer's tired sounding voice calls through the speaker after a few rings.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Darcy answers already missing the sound of her husband's voice.

"Well we're on a stakeout at the moment, so I thought I would ring and see how everyone was," she could hear the smile in Spencer's voice.

"You sure you want to talk I wouldn't want to keep you from the case?" Darcy asks worriedly she was distracting him, especially on a stakeout.

"Don't worry Matt and Luke are still watching the house," she let out a sigh of relief at Spencer reassurance. "Plus they think I'm taking a bathroom break."

"Oh really," she let out a quiet laugh at the humour in her husband voice.

"Yes really, how are the kids?"

"They are amazing, although Charlies, still being Charlie."

"What happened this time," Spencer sighs hearing this.

"We got into an argument after you left and things haven't settled since, but don't worry it's nothing I can't handle," Darcy assures him knowing he was going to ask if she needed him to go home. Spencer couldn't just drop a case because Charlie had started to cause some trouble, Darcy knew that which was why she was going to deal with Charlie's behaviour herself. She wanted Spencer full attention on the case.

"If you're sure," Spencer tells her no completely convinced and before she had a chance to reply he spoke again.

"Hey sorry to cut the conversation short, but Matts calling for me."

"It's fine, go save the world one psycho at a time," she tells him before the phone clicks dead before the darkness of sleep takes over her.


	4. Chapter 3-Sequential Circumstances

**Chapter 3: Sequential Circumstances**

Unease filled the station as Spencer and the team stood in the investigation room with Detective Russ. Things hadn't gone the way they planned, especially with the series of events that had just happened not leaning in their favour. First when they found Ferell 'accomplice' Marcus Manning, who Ferell had manipulated into taking the fall, had not confessed to the latest murders but the ones from ten years ago. The worst of it was after his confession he killed himself slitting his throat before they could get to him. Secondly, now Ferell was going up before the defence counsel at Hazelwood for his release and considering he had complied with everything he was going to get away; his lawyer was going to use it to get him out.

"We know, behaviourally, that Marcus was lying," Tara snaps, angrily ripping Ferell's picture of the glass display board.

"Regardless, we have to turn over his dying declaration to Ferell's defence council," Rossi shrugs knowing that was what was required by law. As much as he hated it.

"She'll use it to get him out," Luke finishes off. The whole team was angry and frustrated that Ferell was going to be set free, all because he has completed his voluntary regiment and excelled in the therapeutic process. That may have been true, but that didn't mean he was sane or not going to kill again, it was that fact that made this so frustrating.

"It's what Ferell wanted all along," Matt reminded them.

"He manipulated the mental health system to get out again, by coercing Marcus into taking credit for his crimes.

"And I'm left with a cannibal about to be released back into my community, how do I protect them?" Russ asks hoping for any piece of advice to help with the situation.

"None of us wants to risk waiting until Ferell kills again," Emily confirms what the team is all thinking, "and we all think he will, but there's simply nothing left legally at this time.

"Well I can't leave here doing nothing," immense anger leaked into Rossi's voice, Spencer could tell he wouldn't want to leave without trying everything. "I'll try and get the hospital board to understand Ferell's part in this."

With a quick thanks and appreciation by detective Russ, he leaves the team to finish packing up.

Spencer hoped that back in Quantico JJ and Garcia were having more luck. The two agents and friends were trying tirelessly to find something anything that could help the team. After an impromptu visit from her chocolate thunder Derek Morgan, organised by JJ, Garcia was pretty much back to her usual. Which was good, they needed everything they could find to stop Ferell being released back into the community.

Both she and JJ were working tirelessly, looking through every file they could.

"Ohh, I come bearing something totally irrelevant," Garcia groans entering the conference room where JJ was sitting. "Marcus Manning's M.E. report."

"Thanks, Penelope," JJ sighs gratefully taking the file, "There has to be something in all of these files that prove Floyd committed those murders."

"If he did do it, he hid it so well," Garcia snaps bitterly, the idea of that creep being free gave her the shivers.

"Yeah he did," JJ replies as Garcia's eyes scanned over the report. "Turns out he was a hell of a lot smarter than what we thought, and there's no way that this was just all dumb luck."

"Wait a minute," confusion fill's Garcia as she noticed something weird in the report. "The M.E. says that there were five of Rebecca's fingers in Marcus's stomach.

"Yeah. And it's gross." JJ cringes in disgust.

"Rebecca was missing all of her fingers," both agents meet each other's eye, registering what Garcia had just said meant.

They could take Ferell down.

"Rossi's testifying at the state hospital board right now. Call Prentis," a wide-eyed Garcia tells JJ who quickly pulls out her phone. Hopefully, it wasn't too late.

Meanwhile also in Quantico Darcy Reid headed out for her much needed the lunch break. Like always she headed to her usual lunch spot a small café a couple of blocks away from the children's centre where she worked as a counsellor. Unbeknown to her a figure followed her amongst the crowd, far enough way to see her, but not enough for her to notice them. Timing was everything they had waited too long to mess this up, to let her get away. All they needed was the right moment. Finally, that moment had come as Darcy turned into side street a smirk growing on her stalkers face. It was all too easy.

Darcy barely had time to register what was happening, she was only a few hundred feet from the café when a hand gripped her should. Within seconds she was dragged into an alley, feeling a small prick on the side of her neck; whatever it was almost instantly made her feel drowsy. The last words she heard before the world faded into black.

"It good to see you again sweetheart."

* * *

Sorry this chapter was bit shorter than the other, it was the only way I could get the effect I wanted

Molly


	5. Chapter 4-As they all came crashing down

**Chapter 4: And they all came crashing down**

Dull lights flickered above Darcy, her unconscious frame hanging limp tied to the chair as her capture sat in the corner waiting for her to become conscious again. As much as they wanted her conscious waking her wouldn't have the same effect, as her waking up herself. The panic in her eyes as she realises where she was, her panic rising when the figured out who they were. However long it took her to wake would be worth it after all the time they had been trying to find her.

After she took what belonged to them.

"What, w-where am I," Darcy groans stumbling over her words lifting her head. The actions earning a smirk from her captor.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty," that was all it took for the poor woman to freeze.

"What do you want with me," Darcy whispers shakily her green eyes meeting the dark brown eyes of the man she never thought she would see again. Guess she was wrong.

"I think you know exactly what I want Dar, but before we begin, I think it's time we make a little phone call don't you think," her captor pulls her phone from behind. "Maybe that husband of yours, or that older boy of yours"

No words come from Darcy's mouth the colour as the colour drained from her face.

Spencer.

Charlie.

This was not happening.

* * *

Finally, they headed home. After JJ and Garcia had contacted Emily about the information in Marcus Manning's M.E. report things has moved quickly. The fact that only five of Rebecca's fingers had been found in Marcus's stomach when all of her fingers had been removed, enabled the team to attain a warrant. A warrant for an x-ray for Ferell's digestive tract. That warrant and the state hospital boards declaration that Ferell was in good health means the could have him charged under a criminal trial. Not only as an accomplice of the latest murders but the perpetrator of the murders from ten years ago.

It had been a tough case an everyone was excited to get him. The idea of getting home to Darcy and his kids brought a smile to Spencer's face as he trailed behind the team walking towards the elevator out of the bullpen, which they hadn't longed arrived at from the jet.

I'd like to invite everybody over to my house for a celebration of life liberty and the pursuit of responsible intoxication," Garcia invites them after apologising for her off behaviour during the case. Even after Emily assuring her everything was fine, and there was no need to apologise.

"Sounds good to me," JJ grins as they all file into the elevator chuckling. "I'm sure Will won't mind another night with the boys."

"I'm going to have to pass," Matt exclaims, the elevator continuing down to the ground floor of the office. "Kristy and the kids are expecting me."

"I'm going to thank you but no thank you," Spencer also declines, wanting to get home to his family.

"Maybe next time then Matt," Garcia tells him before turning to the young doctor. "You wonder boy, are another story, what would Morgan say."

Before he could protest, Spencer's phone goes off in his pocket.

"Sorry I got to take this," he pulls out his phone, Darcy's name flashing on his screen.

"Spence," Darcy's shaky voice is the first thing he hears, answering the phone.

"Yeah I'm here, are you ok," Spencer asks his forehead creasing in concern. His words caught the attention of the whole team, who looked at him in confusion. They were all wondering who he was talking to.

"Spencer, I need you to listen to me ok," Darcy's voice replies more forcefully, her voice still shaking. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me, I love you more than you could ever know. Promise me that whatever happens you will look after our babies, promise me, Spence."

"Of course, I will, but what's going on," a pit of fear setting in his stomach as the line stays silent.

"Darcy?" still nothing, the silent line causing Spencer fear to turn into panic.

"How sweet," a masculine voice comes on the line, while Spencer's panic continued to rise. "Man, she sure does love you Mr Reid, or should I say, Dr Reid. Well, you better remember that because it's the last you're ever going to hear from her."

"I'm so sorry Spencer," Darcy's cry could be heard in the background

"No, Darcy," Spencer cries but the line was already dead.

Spencer Reid was a man who had built up walls over his lifetime, walls that people can really break through. After everything that had happened to him in his life, it wasn't a surprise. Now Emily, JJ, Garcia, Rossi, the entire team could only watch as they all came crashing down around him.

"Spence," JJ took a wary step forward as the colour drained from Spencer's face, "What's going on, are you ok."

"No, I'm not ok JJ," he snaps, his emotions getting the better of him. "I've just found out my wife has been taken by, I don't know who.

"Did you just say your wife has been taken," Emily questions her expression mirroring the shock and surprise on the faces of everyone present.

"Yes," I have a wife ok," Spencer confirms his eyes squeezed tightly shut, in an attempt to control his emotions and at the realisation of what he had just said. "Please, I will explain everything, I just need some time to think."

Even though he was completely distraught, he had to be there for Mia, Elijah, and Charlie. They were his priority right now. He needed to get them to the BAU and keep them safe. Then could focus on explaining what was going and find his wife. Not saying another word Spencer continued past his friends and out through the sliding door, everyone knowing not to bother him. He needed to breath, then he had a call to make.


	6. Chapter 5-Explanations

**Chapter 5: Explanations**

Stepping outside the building Spencer felt an unnerving sense calm wash over him like he was numb and everything that had just happened hit him full throttle. Finding out his wife had been kidnapped, his team finding out he had a wife, sending an SUV to pick up his kids because there was no way he would be able to leave and realising that the team would also be finding out about his kids, it was a lot for a guy to handle at once. His world was imploding, and it felt like his emotions had in some way just frozen in shock.

Questions kept coming as the team stayed silent, as much as they all were wanting to know what on earth was going on, they knew they had to be patient. Whatever this situation was, it must have been serious to cause Spencer to act the way he was. More questions came about when one of the FBI's black SUVs pulls up in front of the building with three kids inside; one of which a little girl practically leaps into Spencer's arms, who had been waiting outside.

"Who are they?" Luke asks as they all watch an interaction.

"I have no idea," Emily shrugs. "I have never seen them before.

"Well whoever they are they certainly know our young genius," Rossi quips watching curiously at the interaction between Spencer and the three kids.

"You don't think," JJ turns to Emily whose eyes widened as she understood what JJ was insinuating.

"They couldn't be his kids," Emily shakes her head.

"You never know, I mean he does have a wife," Tara points out.

"And what happened with Mexico," JJ reminds them sadly, the conversation-stopping as Spencer walks in the little girl still in his arms the two boys trailing behind.

"So, this is your team," Charlie comments turning to Spencer. "What's going on, it must be pretty serious if we're meeting them for the first time we're meeting them.

"It's kind of scaring me D-," before Eli could finish his sentence Charlie nudges him as if stopping from saying any more.

"Hey, Eli I will tell you everything later ok bud," Spencer assure his son placing Mia back on the ground. "Can you please take your sister to the break room, it's the first room down the hall to the left."

With a reluctant sigh, Eli takes his sister's hand, the two of the walking of leaving the others behind. All of who just stood there is silence no one really sure what to say.

"You ok Spence," JJ gaze was full of concern for one of her best friends

"Yeah a bit calmer now,' Spencer sighs, "I guess it's time for me to explain.:

"I think so too," Charlie folds his arms across his chest, "not that I mind being pulled out of school before a test, but I would like to know why."

"And you will," Spencer tells him, "just not in here."

Walking off towards the conference room, soon all find themselves at the roundtable. JJ, Emily, Rossi, Tara, Luke, Matt and Penelope as sat at the table, Spencer stood at the front of the room Charlie leaning against the corner wall next to him. Despite his unnerved exterior inside Charlie was the scared mess, he didn't know what was going on but it and to be pretty serious if he and his siblings were here.

"Ok first off I have a question," Penelope asks raising her hand, almost causing Spencer to smile at her quirkiness. "Who is Darcy and what do you mean she's been taken."

"Mum's gone,"Charlie's outburst catches everyone's attention.

"Yes, Charlie she's missing," Spencer turns to the teenager who was understandably freaking out.

"She can't be missing, she dropped me to school just this morning," Charlie whispers not quite believing what he had been told.

"Hey, we're going to do everything we can to find your mother," Emily tells him standing from her chair. "I can promise you that."

"Thanks, but that still doesn't stop the fact that the only biological family I have left who actually wanted me is gone," Charlie mutter before storming out the of the room.

"Charlie," Spencer calls after him, but Charlie was already gone

"Give a few minutes," Emily suggests, "beside were going to need to know everything, starting from since when you have had a wife, and from what I can see children as well."

* * *

Negative emotions were the only thing going through Charlie's mind as he rushed down the hall. Anger, sadness, they were only a small part of what he was feeling.

Guilt washed through the teenage boy as he rushed through the bullpen, bursting into an empty office. What he had just set was something he regretted the second he said it. Sure, what happened with Maeve had shaken his family's life, but that didn't mean he could use it as a weapon when he was angry upset. Honestly, he didn't know how to feel, which was why he was lashing out. All the arguments he and Darcy had been having over the last few months, it was like bricks had been added to the weight he felt on his shoulder. His own mother was missing, and he may never see her again; it was something he never thought was going to happen. Even now he never thought she would ever not be around; she was his mother and had always seemed like she would always be there.

If only that was a true

"She can't be missing," he whispers to himself, "she just can't."

He could only pray that Spencer and his team found her before it was too late. If not Charlie would spend the rest of his life with regret.

* * *

"Thirteen years I've known her for thirteen years," Spencer gaze didn't leave his shoes as he told them, "I meet her after the case in Detroit when Morgan was a suspect. We have been married nearly ten."

This had not been how he had wanted to tell everyone, with his wife life ticking down by the second. He guessed it karma for keeping all this. Even if it was it seemed a bit excessive the universe trying to destroy his sanity; not that it hadn't before, his life had been a constant roller coaster of heartbreaking situations.

"Wait thirteen years Spencer, " JJ stares at her friend in disbelief, "you have kept this from us for thirteen years."

"Yes ok, Hotch said it would be the best idea to keep my personal life away from work, and well after what happened with Hailey it kind of solidified the idea," Spencer could barely work up the courage to look at the team. Specifically, JJ and Penelope who he considered his closest friends on the team and had kept all this from, since the beginning. "Then as the years just flew by and it became too late for us to tell you without you freaking out, especially after we had Elijah."

"So, they are your kids."

"Yes JJ, Elijah and Mia are my children," Spencer confirmed, "Darcy had Charlie at eighteen, I've known him since he was four."

"Anyone she mentioned that may want to do anything like this to her," Emily asks her heat hurting to have to ask Spencer the same questions they asked victims families. It just wasn't fair, after everything he had been through in his life; he didn't deserve it.

"No, she hasn't spoken to her parents' years, and Charlie's biological father has been out of the picture the same amount of time," Spencer answer knowing this was the only way they could work with to start their search. "He wanted nothing to do with her and Charlie from the start."

"Ok, Garcia I need you to pull up the audio file of the call for me," Emily instructs the technical analysis going into her boss mode. "We're going to need it as a starting point if we're going to find her. Reid as much as I'm sorry to ask you this but I need you to contact her parents."

"Got it," Garcia nods along with Spencer before turning to the young agent, "I do have a question, what happened with Maeve if you were with Darcy when you meet her."

Hearing her words Spencer stiffens the name hitting a sore spot for him. Just like that another one of his skeletons came out of the closet.

A huge one and her name were Maeve Donovan.

* * *

A _lot of angst in this chapter and plenty more to come. Things between Charlie and Spencer will only get tenser._

 _Hope you enjoy_


	7. Chapter 6-Maeve Donnovan

**Chapter 6: Maeve Donovan**

Spencer regretted many things that he had done or had happened in his life, but none more than he did Maeve Donovan.

The whole situation started when he got his vicious headaches; piercing migraines that took away his concentration. He had tried to hide it but he just couldn't they had been so bad that they left him dizzy and unable to see properly. Eventually after pressure from Darcy and the team he made a call to a geneticist named Maeve Donovan for help. He and Darcy had hoped she would help them find a solution. For a while it worked, she was smart, very smart and her intelligent had been something Spencer had admired from the beginning. However, what he hadn't expected was to develop feelings for Maeve the person who was trying to help him. It started out with the phone calls, then he found out that she had a stalker and their calls had become weekly; unbeknown to Darcy. Over time the team began suspicious of his behaviour, thinking he was seeing someone; none of the team having any knowledge of Darcy of any of the kids at the time. As expected, Darcy also found out she had noticed a change in her husband behaviour too. The length of the phone calls he had with Maeve the way he would be left smiling brightly when they ended. Thoughts of an affair assuming had left Darcy hurting. So, one day when Spencer got home from a case she told him she was leaving and taking Charlie and Eli with her; that she hoped he would be happy with the women who he had slowly started to fall for. It left Spencer confused and slightly hurt because he, of course, being the socially awkward guy he had been, there was no way had he realized what was had been happening. That he was slowly falling in love with another woman. Still today nearly seven years later, he still felt guilty about it all, not only that he had let it happen but had what had occurred afterwards.

He had tried to see if things would work with Maeve, but he realized that what he had felt for her was completely different to what he had felt for Darcy. If only he had a chance to talk to tell Maeve because before he had the chance to, she was taken; taken by the stalker that had been plaguing the background of the whole situation from the start. He and the team he tried to save her, but they were too late. When they found the stalker and Maeve, the stalker killed her self a bullet through the brain, Maeve's head held right next to her. One bullet killed two people. That was when Spencer broke down completely; not just because he had watched someone, he had grown to care about deeply shot in front of him but because he had had also lost his marriage, the love of his life and the family he had wished for due to it. The team had only thought he was grieving for Maeve, but really, he was grieving for both her and that pain he had cause Darcy and now himself.

The whole ordeal had knocked some sense in him, in some way making him into a better person. So, after a while and a bucket load of grieving and soul-searching, he plucked up the courage and talked to Darcy. Since she had left, he had been very lucky to still be able to see Eli and Charlie, although Charlie hadn't been to enthuse about the whole idea.

It had taken time but slowly things started to get things back together. Since neither of them had legally filled a divorce they had overtime slipped back into how things had been previously. It almost seemed like the whole situation had been slipped under the rug, but for both, it still sat tucked away in the back of their minds. Which is why they tried so hard to make each other feel like they were loved and appreciated. So that nothing like that would happen or ever come between them.

"Not that today has been full of unexpected things, but I was definitely not expecting that," Garcia comments after Spencer had finished the story. She along with JJ, Emily and Rossi who had known Spencer longer than most could only watch him; they were all completely flabbergasted.

"Ok so let me get this straight," Luke voices trying to process it all, "you have a wife, Darcy and children who no one knew about for thirteen years. After seeing a geneticist names Maeve about your headaches, your Darcy left with the kids sensing that you were falling for her. Only sometime after she left, Maeve who you had sort of been seeing is kidnapped by her a stalker who shoot herself and Maeve dead. Then after grieving, you find Darcy to try and work it out, which they do. Now our year's things are going well until you got the phone call just before, to find that she has been kidnapped."

"Yes," that was all Spencer could say in reply to what the agent had just said.

"Wow you are probably one of the most complex people I have seen in a while," he shakes his head.

"Ohh newbie, you don't know the half of it," Garcia chides rolling her eyes as she exits the room to complete Emily's orders.

"Spence I can call Will to come and pick up-," JJ pauses not completely sure of his kid's names.

"Mia and Elijah. I need to break the news to them first, but that would be great thanks JJ," Spencer smiles tiredly as he continued, "Charlie is not going to want to leave so I'm not going to make him, things are already tense as it is."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, this is just more of a filler and I hope you all enjoy


	8. Chapter 7-Why

**Chapter 7: Why**

Not waiting any longer, he exits the room heading to the breakroom where his youngest two were waiting. The second he entered the room they both are rushing over to him, wide eyed and clearly worried.

"Daddy where's Mummy," Mia asks tugging at his shirt sleeve

"We want to know what's going on," Elijah looks up at him, quite small for his age.

"Alright," Spencer takes a deep breath, before he bent down to their height. "Before I tell you anything, I want you to know that my team and I are going to do everything we can to figure this out."

"Please just tell us," Elijah eye plead making Spencer feel even worse about the whole situation. They didn't deserve this, no one did.

"Mum's not going to be home for a while," he starts only to be stopped by Mia.

"So, she's on a holiday," Mia questions her head tilting in confusion, she was to young to understand what was going on completely.

"So, the cats out of the bag that Mum's missing," Charlie pipes up as he appears in the door way a lot calmer than he had been previously.

"Wait Mum's missing," Elijah shouts.

"Yes, I'm sorry guys she is missing but I am going to make sure that my team and I bring her home safe," Spencer tries to reassure them.

"That's if she's not dead already," Charlie mutters unaware he could be heard. The reality of his words set Mia into tears as she realized she may never see her mummy again. At the sight of this Spencer's heart broke even more while wrapped his arms around the young girl,

"You don't know that," Elijah glares at his older brother, on the brink or tears himself.

"Just like you don't know that she's alive, heck we don't even know where she is," Charlie retorts.

"Can you both please stop," Spencer almost bellows making the room go silent apart from Mia's sobs. "No one knows anything ok, I get this is upsetting for everyone but it's not good arguing with each other. It won't help at all."

"Then what do you propose we do, act like everything is fine," Charlie bites back.

"That is not what I meant at all," Spencer sighs fed up with the teenager's attitude, but he let it slide once again due to the circumstances. "What I was trying to say was even though we are all upset and emotional there is no need to bite each other's heads off or make assumptions. We are a family and we need to be there to help each other.

"I love the three of you so much, but you all need to go home and rest," he continues turning back to Elijah and Ma, "Which is why my friend JJ is organizing for her husband Will to come and get you ok,"

"I want to stay with you," Mia cries he arm still latched around his neck.

"I do to," Elijah admits, he didn't want to have to worry about his father disappearing as well.

"I know both of you do but I need you both to be brave for me and go to JJ's for me. I will pick you up later ok, but for now I need to work with my team to bring your mother home" he is glancing at Charlie as he held his youngest two close. How he had let something come between this, come between his family was beyond him. What mattered now was that his wake-up call was one he needed; he was never going to let anything come between him and his family. Not even the twisted mind who thought it would be a great idea to take his wife. "I promise I will bring her home not only for myself but for the three of you."

"We know you will," Elijah whispers.

"Spence," JJ's voice cut through the silence of the moment, "oh I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, how can I help," Spencer's to his good friend.

"I just came to tell you that Will's here with the boys," she smiles softly.

"Ok you two let's go," Elijah and Mia quickly follow JJ, Spencer right behind them before Charlie stops him.

"Why didn't you ask for me to go with them," the teen asks confused, "I though you would want me to go and help Will out."

"Will is going to be fine Charlie, and you wouldn't have gone if I told you to anyway," Spencer placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Plus, you would have been driven crazy if you had and I was thinking that you may be interested in helping us out with a few things."

The two of them stood silently, each hoping and praying that they would really do this. That they could really find her

Hours

Days

Darcy had no idea how long she had been trapped here, alone. Her wrists and ankles burned from the ropes which bound her to the chair. Each movement made them cut deeper into her already tender skin, that didn't stop her from attempting to look around wanting to take in the room surrounding her. If there was anything, she had leant over the year being married to her husband was to be vigilant and always make sure to remember where you were. Pounding in her chest, her heart pumped a hundred miles an hour while her mind raced. There wasn't an option she had to get out of her, she had to escape.

"Well go to know your still here, oh that's right you can't get out of the chair," her captor chuckled darkly, he had disappeared with her phone moments after their conversation with Spencer had ended. At the sound of his voice caused her body to tense as he entered grabbing the stool he had occupied when she first came to.

"Why," that was all Darcy managed to say she looked at the man in front of her, only to earn a back hand across the cheek.

"Why, you have the audacity to ask me why," he glowered at her "you know exactly why."

"No, I don't Dean," she pleaded finally saying her captors name for the first time. "What did I do to you to deserve this."

"What didn't you do," he spat as he lent forward, inches from her face. "Everything that happened is all your fault. You took everything from me, my life, my family the practically disowned me because of you. Hell, you even took my fucking son. That is why. That is why I'm doing this, because you destroyed my life Darcy Owen. Oh, that's right its Reid now, how could I forget you married that scrawny idiot. I'm going to make you pay Darcy Reid.


	9. Chapter 8-Like Father, Like Son

**Chapter 8: Like Father, Like Son**

Emotions streamed through Darcy after the words exited his mouth. She did nothing to hurt him, nothing that would make him act like this; what happened to him had nothing to do with her.

"Don't you dare say that I ruined your life; everything that happened to you was your fault, not mine, so don't you dare say that I did. You also have no right to speak about my husband like that, he is a better man than you ever would ever be," the words flew out of Darcy's mouth before she could process what she had just said. Realizing this her eyes widened as Dean stalked towards her. There cold steely blue colour pierced her own his hand firmly held her chin tilting up, so she looked directly at him.

"Oh, is that so," he smirked releasing her chin from his harsh grasp. "Then why is he raising a son that is mine. Oh, don't look at me like that."

"H-h-how di-dd you know-now," Darcy splutter the words not coming out quick enough. Chuckling to himself, Dean walked over to the rooms only window.

"You obviously have no idea of how long I have been watching you and your little _family_ do you," he smirked shaking his head. "How could I not know he was my son, the boy is a spitting image of me. His names Charlie isn't it."

"You may be his biological father, but you will be nothing but a sperm donor," Darcy bit back using all the courage she could summon. "He is going to be nothing like you."

"Really you think so do you," Dean raised an eyebrow at his captive. "Just because I wasn't a part of his life physically or even emotionally, but he is as you just said biologically my son, that's all that matters. After all, like father, like son."

The bone-chilling smirk he now wore was enough to unnerve a psychopath let alone poor Darcy. What scared her, even more, was the knife he had now pulled from his pocket and twirled in his hands.

"So, I think it might be better if you kept your opinions to yourself, hmm," he advised Darcy before pretending to be in thought. "You know what I really should meet the boy, he should really get to know his father."

"No, don't you dare go anywhere near him," Darcy struggled against her restraints, using all her strength to break through so she could deck the psycho in the face.

"I'm sorry the plan has already been put in motion, where do you think I went when I left?" that was all it took for all colour to drained from Darcy's face.

Exiting the room Dean couldn't control his growing smirk, the idea of Darcy being so scared and paranoid gave him a sense of emotion he could not describe. Finally, after all those years he spent behind bars, because of her; no contact from anyone, not even his own parents and a son she never even gave him the chance to meet. They say revenge is sweet, but he never thought it would feel this good. Now all he had to do wait, it was only a matter of time before Charlie would find his letter. This was going smoother than he ever imagined. Not only was he finally going to make Darcy pay he was going to leave a trail disaster in his wake.

"Oh, the Reid family will never see what is coming their way," a cynical laugh escaped him.

* * *

"Alright, what can I do to help? Anything you need me to do to do to help find Mum, I'll do it," they were the first words Charlie had spoken since his conversation with Spencer and saying goodbye to Eli and Mia. He wanted to do anything in his power to take help his mother get home safely and nothing was going to prevent him from doing so. Unknowingly having Spencer by his side helped keep him calm. Their relationship may not have been as close as it should have, but it helped him remember he wasn't totally alone; that he wasn't the only one who had someone missing.

Even under the worst circumstances, over the small amount of time he had to know the team, Charlie knew they would stop at nothing to bring his mother him. It was something he appreciated especially since they never knew about him and his siblings, even his mother until that day.

"At the moment it's just an interview you and your siblings were really some of the only people who had constant contact with your mother in the days before she was taken," Emily admitted cautiously knowing the emotional stress he was trying to hide. "We have a few questions for you."

"Ok let's do this," the teen took a deep breath, ready for the questions to come.

"Did anything unusual happen in the last few days, changes in your mother's personality, anything out of the ordinary," Emily asked, and the boy tensed.

"Not that I would have really known she seemed happy enough, a little down about Spencer having left again but other than that nothing out of the ordinary. She dropped us to school like usual every day and her routine was pretty much the same, apart for jobs and errands that sort of thing. I wouldn't really have known if anything was, we weren't really speaking much," Charlie replied honestly as he mumbled the last part, both Emily and Spencer exchanging similar looks. Spencer had a rough idea of what that meant if the morning he left had been any indicator. The boy was distraught, the idea of not speaking to his mother before she was kidnapped and then her not come home alive was plaguing his mind. Neither agent could imagine what the young teen was feeling

"How come you guys weren't speaking," Emily continued her questions, sympathy clear in her eyes.

"It wasn't anything unusual we got into arguments regularly, mostly due to me being a complete asshole and acting out," he admitted eyes cast down at the metal table in front of him. "They were never that bad usually just arguments then it would be all over and done with quickly but this last one was pretty bad. I'm sad to say I can't even remember what we argued about just that I was angry and neither of us wanted to talk."

"Did anything happen this morning," Emily hated asking such seemingly repetitive questions, but they were ones that were needed. She also knew that Charlie did remember what the argument had been about, perks of being a profiler but she wasn't going to pry unless it became necessary to the case and she had a feeling it would. Somehow it always did.

"No, it was your typical morning, everything that usually happened did, mornings run like clockwork due to mums' hours she has to drop us to school before work so there is no mucking around. She works as a psychologist," Charlie answered. "Nothing made me even think that this would happen."

"Charlie, do you mind if I speak to Spencer privately for a minute?" Emily asked him, she had something to discuss with Spencer urgently.

"Whatever you need to tell him you can tell me," Charlie retorted not appreciating being treated like a kid.

"Charlie please," Spencer placed a hand on his shoulder as if to say leave it alone. Reluctant to leave the teenager sighed and trudged out of the room. There was no point in arguing it would get him anywhere.

"Ok, what do you need to tell me," Spencer asked when Charlie was out of air shot.

"This guy has been stalking you and your family, Spencer," Emily confessed the doctor's eyes widening in horror. "How else would he have taken her without any suspicion."

"I can't believe I didn't even notice," quilt flooded through him, how had he not even noticed; how had he not figured out what was going on. "I should have sensed it."

"Listen to me, whoever took Darcy is clever, they know how to blend in without suspicion. There is no way anyone would have noticed someone like that watching him, not even a genius like you," Emily tried to reassure her distraught friend and colleague. "Don't blame yourself, Spencer, none of this is your fault."

"I should have never-," Spencer began only to be cut off by Emily.

"No, you will not start thinking like that. Nothing about this is your fault, we need your head in this if we are going to bring her home. You have a family to care for. I would suspect she would kill you if you let this cloud that," she told him causing the doctor to give a small smile, knowing that she was more than right.

"Still doesn't make me feel any better," he admitted sadly.

"And I'm afraid I might have to make things worse," Emily sighed. "Thing's have been quite shaky for me and the director since Barnes, they are watching our every move. Despite this, I am still allowing you to help investigate this but since this is not a reported case, we will still need to work on other cases as well. I assure you we will be right on it if we find any leads. For now, you will work from home I can't let you not be with your children."

"I understand," as much as it angered him to have his wife's case, not top priority he understood why. They couldn't just drop other cases, just so they could work on a personal one; there were more people that needed to be saved. Darcy had always told him that if anything ever happened to her not to let that cloud his mind because she could not stand other people not getting the rest or peace they deserved.

Now he just had to make sure she had the same chance and come home to them.

* * *

Ok everyone here's another chapter, I hope you all enjoy. Review, like, follow if you enjoyed it, feedback is always appreciated.

Quick question, are there any other stories you would be interested in my writing, different fandoms/ideas. Let me know if you have any cause I am really keen to write more fics that you will enjoys


	10. Chapter 9-Another Tech Genius

**Chapter 9: Another Tech Genius**

Like lightning, Penelope's hands flew over the keyboard scouring every inch of the digital world for information. It frustrated her that no matter what she filed through, bank statements, school records, nothing stood out for why someone would have a reason to take her. Still, she put it in the file she was compiling on the being she knew hardly anything about; Darcy Reid a woman she had only heard about in words. Now however through databases, she finally had a face to a name. It wasn't hard to see what drew Spencer to Darcy, both shared much in common. Sadly deep down Penelope managed to understand that during this search may unearth more than anyone expected.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door to what was nicknamed her lair being flung open. To her surprise, it revealed Charlie the last person she was expecting to see.

"How are you my young sir," she greeted him, the corner of his mouth curling up in a smirk like a smile.

"Ok, I guess," he shrugged trying to hide amusement at her eccentric and bubbly personality. "Just wanting to see what I can do to help."

"Well your decision to enter my Batcave was a great one," Penelope grinned batting the seat next to her; one which she kept for the occasion she had visitors such as the young Reid.

Taking a seat Charlie couldn't help but stare in awe at her computer system, multiple screens littered her desk all a hive of activity. He didn't like to admit it but deep down Charlie was a bit of computer geek, a bit of a surprise considered Spencer was a bit of a technophobe but he loved anything to do with electronics or computer systems. In many ways it was like his little-hidden secret; kind of like a guilty pleasure. Most of his friends just assumed he to digital technology at school cause it was easy but really he actually enjoyed the class. Not even Spencer or Darcy knew this, it was something he kept to himself.

"Ahh, I've got a fellow techie in my mitts don't I," Penelope's words caused the teen to shy away embarrassed.

"That obvious," he replied shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck, the door closing behind him

"Well you did just spend the last few minutes gawking at my system, so I afraid so," Penelope, "You want to help me."

"Are you serious," a wide-eyed Charlie couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Wait isn't that illegal."

"Eh think of it as a mentorship program," Penelope suggested as Charlie broke out in a grin.

"Let help find my Mum," he chaired as he leapt into the chair earning a laugh from the technical analyst who shook her head in amusement.

Knowing there was a line she dare not cross, Penelope showed him around the system his face lighting up in excitement at every new feature. Now helping her he looked like a completely different kid than the one she had met earlier; he was in his element and that made her happy knowing she was helping him.

Charlie as embarrassed as he was having had is secret hobby exposed needed the distraction, even if just for a little while

Meanwhile, after their conversation both Emily and Spencer made their way to Penelope's lair only to stop once outside, being able to hear the conversation inside.

"You sure you're doing ok," they hear Penelope ask from behind the door.

"Yeah apart from not knowing anything, I guess I'm doing as ok as could be expected," Charlie's voice replied. "I know less than half of what little you all know and it sucks I just want to be kept in the loop."

Charlie's words cause Spencer's heart to clench if there was anything more that he was able to tell them he would. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

"Honestly in my experience in this job, it's best that way," Penelope advised the teen.

"it doesn't make me feel even more helpless," admitted once again making Spencer feel even worse.

That was before the loud ding of an alert could be heard, meaning only one thing they had something. Not waiting any longer the two agents opened up. the door to reveal the techie duo. Penelope was once again typing at the keyboard, Charlie positioning himself out of the way not wanting to be a nuisance.

"What you go, Garcia," Emily asked all for people watching the computer screen which was a buzz of activity.

"I've got what should be a last known location of Darcy's phone but the location I have was from almost 6 hours before Spencer got the call," she sighed eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"Well, it's a start where was it?"

"Near a little cafe called The Lemon Pie," Penelope replied her eyes not leaving the computer screen.

'That's her favourite cafe," Spencer's eyes widened remembering the little treat she would bring home after work when he was lucky enough to be home.

"I'll go inform the other, Luke and Matt can go down in the morning," Emily voiced her thoughts. "Now Spencer I want you to take Charlie and go pick up the other two. What's most important now is that you are with your family. So I don't want to see you or Charlie let alone Mia and Elijah here tomorrow, spend some time together."

Seeing no point in arguing, Spencer nodded in agreement. Charlie even reluctantly agreed. Although he was a little bummed about not being able to do some more work with Penelope.

"You can come to help me some other time," Penelope offers, "that is if it's ok with our boy genius over there."

"I don't see any problem, just leave the serious work to Penelope ok," Spencer agrees, not be able to say now to Charlies pleading look. "Anyway, we need to get your brother an sister."

* * *

Hey guys sorry for such a long wait.

School has just started back for the beginning of my last year at high school, meaning I'm going to be pretty busy. So sorry if my updates are a little slower as this year is going to be hectic

Mollyxxx


	11. Chapter 10-A Dose Of Reality

Spencer could barely contain his nerves as he pulled into the Le Montanes driveway, Charlie seated next to him in the passenger seat. There was no doubt in his mind JJ had filled Will in on the situation and this would be the first they would have had a chance to talk since it all happened. Sure they had seen each other when Will came and collected Mia and Elijah but there hadn't been time to chat. Who knew what Will was thinking.

"You ok?" Charlie asked raising an eyebrow at his stepfather's change in body language.

"Yeah I'm fine it's been just been a tough day," Spencer admitted grimly. Neither said a word as the approached the front door, Spencer ringing the doorbell. Shortly after will greeted them with a sympathetic smile.

"Mia, Eli your dad's here," he called over his shoulder.

"Daddy," Mia squeals racing down the hall into Spencer's arms.

"Little Bunny," he replied with just as much excitement, smiling at Elijah who followed shortly after. The young boys arms automatically wrapped around his fathers waist, "hey there buddy, I missed you guys so much.

"Uncle Spencer," Henry and Michael grin running towards him, well more like tottering in Michaels case.

"Well that's not a sight I thought I would be seeing so soon," Will chuckled lightly at the sight of the four kids all latching onto the young doctor.

"Don't leave me like that again," Mia mumbled into Spencer's shoulder causing him to swallow slightly guilt settling in his stomach.

"What am I chopped liver," Charlie teases catching his siblings attention, his joking manner a cover up of how unwelcome he felt despite no actions suggesting it.

"Charlie," Mia and Elijah cry out in excitement once again. Eager to get to her older brother Mia squirmed viciously in Spencer's arms as he lowered her to the ground, the three boys still latching onto him releasing him from their embrace..

"Henry, Michael, come meet Charlie," Elijah called to the boys who followed him over the teen, Mia nearly asleep in his arms already.

"You've got a quite the little unit," Will smiled with pride at his good friend.

"I know, I just wish you got to see it complete," Spencer admitted smiling softly at children, a feeling of sadness washing over the mood.

"They will find her," Will tried to reassure him,. "You, JJ and the team will find her and you can be a full unit once again."

His amazing wife had filled him in on everything and watching the scene in front of him. hurt his heart, In the years Will had known him Spencer had gone through so much and he did not deserve this, no one did. Life was a cruel being who left no one untouched.

"Alright as much as I love that you are all having fun, it's getting later by the minute and I'm afraid we need to head home," Spencer the four young kids who were avidly chatting with Charlie, even Mia who could hardly keep her eyes open. His words earn a flood of awe's and groans but reluctantly everyone said goodbye, Mia, Elijah and Charlie following Spencer back to their car. With everyone picked up and in the car it didn't take long for the incomplete Reid family to return home.

"How about the two of you choose a movie while I put this sleeping beauty to bed," Spencer suggested referring to the sleeping Mia in her arms.

"Yessss," Elijah cheered rushing off into the lounge Charlie following behind.

Despite the seemingly happy moment a veil of sadness lay underneath. Tonight they just needed to relax and forget a little tomorrow they could worry and being to process.

"With a sigh Spencer carried Mia to her bedroom gently laying her in her bed, the moment she touched the sheets her body curled up under the weight of the duvet. He couldn't help but soften kissing her on the forehead.

"Hopefully Mummy will come home soon," she mumbles sleepily

"I hope so to sweetie," Spencer sadly replied, "I love you little bunny."

"I love you two daddy," Mia smiled her eyes closed before soft snores echoed through the room. With Mia now asleep Spencer joined Elijah and Charlie in the lounge who had already picked out a movie. Well it wasn't exactly a movie but the first season of Dr Who.

"You did say you wanted to show us this series," Elijah shrugged with a grin, "plus don't we all need a distraction."

For a ten year old Elijah was wise beyond his years, out of the three kids he seemed to be the one processing the days events the best. Still Spencer knew he had to be careful because it could mean Elijah was very could at hiding that he was upset or he wasn't processing it at all. Either way ha had to watch all three of them because each of his kids were processing everything differently, all which could turn sour at any point.

"Well you must have read my minds," Spencer chuckled ruffling the you boys hair.

"I've got the snacks." Charlie declared disappearing into the kitchen. When he returned the lounge the three of them dove into the world of the great and powerful of Dr Who. The rest of the night consisted of Spencer's constant commentary as they quickly got through the first season.

"Alright that's enough for tonight, off to be you two," Spencer paused the TV, "we all need some rest.

"Knowing not to push it Charlie and Elijah both headed to there rooms while Spencer cleaned up. Loading up the dishwasher a new wave of reality washed over him, causing him to grip the counter top. The whole day he had been worrying about Darcy and his kids but he hadn't stopped to look after himself.

Before he could get any further lost in his own mind; a place which ultimately scared him sometimes, the sounds of his ringtone cut through the air. Much to Spencer's surprise he found it was his old team Derek Morgan calling. Morgan had left nearly three years ago to be around for his wife Savannah and their son Hank. Wrapped up in his own life Spencer hadn't really contacted him since he left not even after getting out of prison. Spencer wasn't even sure if Derek was even aware of his jail time, the thought tying nervous knots in his stomach. The only one he could think of who would tell him was Penelope after all she would always been Derek's baby girl. However even she was so frazzled by the situation it could have slipped her mind easily.

"Hello," Spencer answered ready for whatever reaction was thrown his way.

"So kid, I hear you've been keeping secrets," Derek's vibrant and confident voice replied down the phone. "And so soon after getting out of jail. Why all the secrecy. "

"Wait you knew about my stint in prison? Spencer asked in surprise. Well that answers that question then.

"What like my baby girl wouldn't have told me," Derek's chuckles could be heard down the phone. Despite the more flirty nature of his friendship with Penelope, Savannah would always have his heart.

"But that's not what I'm you about," Spencer knew what was coming next, it was clear from Derek's tone. "What's this about you having girl genius and baby geniuses all these years."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that," Spencer apologised to him for all the years of sneaking around. "Most of all I'm sorry I haven't been much of a friend in these last few years.

"Neither of us made the effort, and the BAU can get pretty crazy ," Derek reminded him. "You like a bother to me if you ever need anything I'm to help just flick me a call.

"You got that right," Spencer chuckled slightly as Mia's voice called down the hall clearly upset. "I might just take you up on that offer some day."

"I got her," Charlie called out shortly after.

"Hey everything ok?" Derek asked, voice softening in concern.

"Garcia didn't tell you," Spencer was surprise at this, if Derek knew about his family then Penelope would have surely told him what's happened to Darcy. Taking the silence as a yes Spencer Continued. "Things are a real mess around here, I just don't know what to do."

It all came out in a rush after that, everything that had been bottled up exploded.

"Oh kid I had know idea she was missing, Garcia didn't get far from the fact that you had a family, " the increased shock was evident in Derek's voice as he spoke. "Listen to me kid, I know you feel like this is all you fault cause I know you, but the only persons her fault this is, is the son of a bitch who took her. No one else's. As for those little Reid's your raising, I can tell you love them just as much as I love my Hank, and the way you are with Henry and Michael, I already know you are an amazing father. Those kids have no one better too help them get through this. If you need anything, any help at all feel free to give me or Savannah a call.

"I'm sorry to put this all on you," Spencer whispered pinching the bridge of his nose to keep from crying. "I need to go and check on Mia, thanks for being such a good friend."

With quick goodbyes Spencer headed to Mia's room allowing Charlie to return to his own

"Hey little bunny you ok," Spencer asked softly tucking her sobbing body into his side.

"I just want Mummy," she sniffled.

"I know honey," Spencer held her tightly, her words clenching his heart in guilt and sadness.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight," she whispered looking up at her father.

"Of course you can," Spencer smiled softly at his daughter before the two of them returned to him and Darcy's room. When they did the light in Charlie's room turned on.

Charlie stared at the sealed envelope in his hands, he had found it stuck under his window sill addressed to him. It's contents unknown he ripped open the seal curious to see what was inside. Unfolding its pages he found a letter.

"To my son," he read eyes widening at the words

 _Sorry for the long wait I have a few more chapters which will be posted in the next few_ days. Hope you all enjoys

 _Molly XX_


	12. Chapter 11-Reliving Nightmares

When Dean finally returned to the warehouse the next morning Darcy was in a complete panic. The thought of him contacting Charlie gnawed away at her already heightened anxiety, fearful thoughts swirling around in her mind

What was he planning?

What if he got Charlie?

What if he hurt her family?

What if she never made it out alive?

The amount of what ifs steadily increased as she sat still tied to the chair.

"How rude of me," Dean chided himself teasingly quickly untying the ropes that bound her wrists and ankles. "We wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable now would we. Especially with the special guests who will be joining us in a matter of days."

"What did you do," Darcy asked trying unsuccessfully to keep the fear from her voice.

"Funny you should ask," the devil smirked at least that was how Darcy described him. "It took all he mental strength to keep from slapping the grin off his face. As much as she wanted to it wouldn't help her. "Let me just say I certainly delivered some joem truths in the letter I left our boy," Dean's smirk couldn't help but grow at Darcy's angry expression.

"First of he is not our boy, you will never be his father. Secondly you leave him and my family alone," again Darcy tried to keep her voice calm as she rubbed her wrists raw from the ropes much like her ankles.

"Well DNA would tell a different t story sweetheart and I'm afraid I'm not able to leave that adorable little family you have. Where's the fun in that. You ruined my life so I'm going to destroy yours," Dea chuckled darkly. "Oh this is going to so much fun."

Harling this something in Darcy snapped as he mental control went flying out the window as lunged at him. However her fist never made contact with his face, Dean's hand catching he wrists before in mid air. His eyes darkened slowly bending her wrist, Darcys face contorting in pain the further back in bent. Within moments the sound of bones cracking could be heard amongst Darcy's whimpers of pain.

"You so going to pay for that," Dean growled stepping towards Darcy releasing her wrist as she took a step back trying to move away.

Clutching her now broken wrist Darcy continued backing away from him until her back hit the back wall of the room; finding herself falling to the floor, having been tripped up by a foot swiping her own shortly after. As she fell Dean's fist collided with her stomach. Blow after blow continued, hist after hit leaving her battered and bruised.

"At least your not pregnant this time," Dean almost gloated leaving the room once again.

Tears welled I Darcys eye both from pain and resurface memories. Memories she had wished to forget. She and Dean had dated for a while but she broke it off after his controlling nature became to much, and was lucky enough to be smart enough to read the sign. Unfortunately she found herself pregnant with his child; with her parents disowning her and being the naive sixteen year old she was, she found herself on his doorstep in need of support. Desperate and alone she had stupidly thought his controlling nature would change once he knew about the baby. How wrong she had been. Sure he had been happy when she told him, but the moment she told him she wasn't getting back together with him he lost it. Instead of gaining the support she needed, she was ridiculed once again and barely escaping the house. That wasn't even the worst of it.

Not wanting to dwell on it any more Darcy managed to push herself up into the sitting position with her unbroken wrist. Right now she was reliving nightmare but that wasn't what scared her; it was Dean's words, how she was lucky she wasn't pregnant this time. What scared her was how she could have been, not even a week earlier she had a scare. At first she had been disappointed but now in this situation she was relieved.

Unable to stay conscious the pain pulled her into darkness, her last thought being if her family was ok before the blackness consumed her.

 _Here's another chapter ready. The following chapters will be a rollercoaster ride_

 _Molly XX_


	13. Chapter 12-Uncharted Territory

"Daddy," Mia's giggle woke Spencer the next morning as she poked his cheeks. "Daddy wake up let's go see where Mummy is."

Her words sent Spencer's eyes flying open, the poor girl had completely forgotten the events of the previous day in her sleep. Realising this left what felt like a rock in his stomach.

"Hey honey, Mummies not here," Spencer began softly, "You remember what happened yesterday, going to Will's house right.

Mia's eyebrows furrowed in through sitting cross legged next to her father. Her mouth formed an O shape, everything coming back to her. Spencer could only pull her into a hug as he bright blue much like her mother shone with tears. Each sob which escaped her cracked his heart even more, she was his little girl and hated seeing his upset, along with the boys; none of them needed this now especially with all that had happened in previous years.

"Where going to get her back honey, Mummies going to be back home soon," he whispered stroking Mia's hair as she cried.

"Yeah right," Spencer looked up to see Charlie in the doorway. "Why are you lying to her, when let's face it the only way Mum's coming home is in a body bag."

"Charlie that was completely uncalled for," he snapped surprised by Charlie's sudden change in attitude, he thought they had made some ground yesterday but obviously not.

"Well it's the truth," the teen shrugged turning to find Elijah behind him, who had obviously heard everything along with Mis who was now crying harder into Spencer's shoulder. What a great start to the morning.

"How can you stay that, "Elijah frowned at his brother, "you don't know that."

"And how can you trust a man whose been lying about our and Mum's whole existence for years," Charlie bit back, "You don't know what else he's been lying about."

"Charlie," Spencer called as the teen stomped back off down the hall. Seeing Elijah's upset expression Spencer waves, him over. "Come here buddy."

Still Spencer couldn't help but feel the weight of truth behind Charlies words. For years he had lied to the team about his own family and he lied to both regarding Mexico which got him sent to prison. Maybe he was a liar and thought made him feel sick.

"Hey, listen to me you two, don't listen to what he said ok," Spencer told his two youngest. "Your brother is just angry and upset. We are going to be do everything we can to find your mother and bring her home. "

The two youngsters nodded the three of them sitting in silence. Today would be a long day.

* * *

With Mia and Elijah set up with a movie, Spencer decided to seek some advice. Charlie's attitude had only gotten worse since the morning. Sure, he had helped with situations of bad attitudes but nothing like this. He knew Charlie was only acting like this due to his anger at the situation, but he wasn't sure how to approach it. So, he sought the advice of a trusted friend JJ.

"Hey Spence, everything ok," she answered quickly.

"Not really," Spencer sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry to bother you."

"Don't apologise how can I help," she replied.

"I'm just having a bit of trouble with Charlie," Spencer finally admitted. He's just been so hostile since I woke up and I know he's hurting but whenever I try to talk to him, he either ignores me or nearly blows up in my face. Any pearls of motherly wisdom."

"Looks like you've got yourself covered Papa bear," she chuckled slightly trying to lighten the mood. "Although Charlies much older than my boys whenever they ever act like that it is when they are upset and can't process what they are feeling. Its common at any age. Charlie will come to you when he's ready, sometimes we just need to wait."

Deep down Spencer already knew what she said was right, but he hadn't really experienced a situation like this. Naturally his intellectual brain wanted to seek a second opinion, however that didn't make it any easier.

"Again, sorry for disturbing your time with your kids," Spencer apologised once again before hanging up, "I really appreciate your advice."

Now he just needed to wait it out.

He just hoped the wherever Darcy was she was holding on, unaware of her still unconscious body lying broken and bruised on the warehouse floor.

Back in his room Charlie sat room angrily staring at the letter he held, hands clenched around the three pages of paper. He didn't know what to think everything the letter said if true would change everything. Everything was so confusing, I mean the person who sent him the letter was his birth father, why would they lie to him. Sure, he had never met the guy, but he sure had a damn good explanation why. Even just the thought of it made him angry.

Why was everything such a mess

* * *

 _Hey guys, sorry for another short chapter. The last few chapters have been building up to something big._

 _Thanks so much for sticking around and supporting my story_

 _Molly XX_


	14. Chapter 13-Truth and lie (Part 1)

Three days

It had been nearly an entire week since Charlie's outburst and Spencer's conversation with JJ and things hadn't change. You would have thought after a few days' things would have calmed down but in reality, it had only gotten worse. Charlie's attitude had only become more and more hostile and angry, to the point he almost completely ignored Mia and Elijah, arguing in every conversation he and Spencer had.

"I just need to be patient; he had told himself repeatedly over that's few days, but he knew he was kidding himself. He needed to talk to Charlie only to put it off in order to spare the drama and hoped the teen would eventually come to him; unfortunately, that wasn't seeming very likely.

"Charlie breakfast," Spencer called as he finished cooking the bacon, it had been a busy and well quite a hectic few days. Shortly after he talked to JJ, the team was called in for a case and had only just gotten back the previous night. So, nothing else had really been done about Darcy's case apart from the fact that she never made it to the Lemon Pie according to the owner and Garcia had finally finished combing through her file. Thankfully consulting with the team kept his mind busy but he still couldn't help but analyse what could have been done to prevent any of it from happening.

No response was heard as Charlie entered the kitchen walking straight past Mia and Elijah who were eagerly waiting for their breakfast.

"Charlie," Mia grinned, despite her brother's attitude Mia didn't let it faze her. As usual she was ignored.

"Your mean," she grumbled with a pout.

"Yeah well you're just a little kid who doesn't know what you're talking about," he bit back taking his plate before he retreated to his room. Spencer sighed as he places two more plates on the breakfast bar.

"I hate him, Mia frowned, finally having had enough of her brothers' antics.

"Mia, you should say that," Spencer scolded her lightly, "I know he's being a mean, but he's upset just as much as you are about Mum being gone. We need to be there for each other even if one of us isn't."

As much as Spencer hated Charlies attitude, there was no way he was going to let it destroy Mia and Elijah's relationship. The last thing Charlie needed was to lose another family member out of this. So, it was then and there he decided it was enough, he knew Charlie was hurting but he wasn't going to let him take everything out on the people who we're trying to help him. Sucking up his courage, Spencer turned off the oven before making his way to Charlie's room knocking on the door. When he didn't get a reply, he knocked again not wanting to barge in but again there was no response.

"Charlie can I come in," he asked knowing exactly what was going to be said in reply.

"What do you want, can't you see I don't talk to compulsive liars," Charlie's voice muttered before Spencer opened the door, finding the teenager sitting on his bed eating his breakfast.

"Ok, I have had enough, I understand you have every right to be angry at me I was the one who put us in this position by keeping you all a secret but I did it because I cared about you all. I didn't want you caught up in my work world. Be as angry at me all you want but I will not tolerate how you are treating your brother and sister they have done nothing wrong ok. I get you are hurting but you have no need to be a complete asshole," It was like all the pent-up tension left Spencer as he spoke, everything he had bottled up due to being patient exploding. Only he regretted it when Charlie placed his plate on the bedside table standing up from his bed.

"Oh, I have every right to be angry with all of you, my mother has been taken because of my stepfather's stupid decision and nearly all my life I have been lied to. So, I don't give a flying fuck what you think Spencer you're not my Dad and you never will be," Charlie lashes out taking the young doctor aback.

"What do you mean you have been lied to your entire life?" Spencer asked purposely ignoring Charlies swearing and hurtful dig at him.

"Oh, like you don't know," Charlie bites out revealing the letter he kept hidden in her bedside table draw and shoving into Spencer's chest. "It's all in there everything he had told me, how my mother and even you lied to me my entire life."

"Whose he, when did you get this," Spencer asked but when given no response, began to read the letter in hope it would make more sense of what was going on.

 ** _To my son_**  
 ** _I am so sorry for how long it has taken for me to contact you but locating your address was almost impossible. I wanted to talk to you in person, but I didn't want to scare you, so I wrote out everything here._**

 ** _Your probably quite confused I can only imagine what your mother has told you, how I never wanted you, left her and ran for the hills. Whatever she told you was a lie, I was so excited to be a father, but she ran, she left me I didn't abandon you or her she abandoned me. I tried for so long to contact her, but she never let me talk to you wanting me to have no part in your life. I tried everything I could, but she blocked me at every turn. I even resorted to meeting up with her and your stepfather, but they still wouldn't let me see you. Let me tell you that stepfather of yours is a real piece of work._**

 ** _"You must be what sixteen now, wow I can only remember seeing you at near 12 months old your first birthday; I can't believe it's been that long and how much time I have missed in your life. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me._**

 ** _If you do forgive me or want to contact me here's my number 022 1998376._**

 ** _I really hope I can be a part of your life._**

 ** _Your birth father_**

"Did you ever once consider this person is lying to you Charlie," That was the first thing to come out of Spencer mouth looking up from the letter.

"Why would he lie to me about this, he's my father," Charlie tried to defend himself, only reminding Spencer of even at sixteen how young he really was.

"You are seriously telling me that part of how you have been acting these past few days is because of what someone who you have never meet can claims to be your father told you. You have got to be serious Charlie this is honestly the stupidest thing you have ever done. You should have told me the moment you found this," Spencer snapped angry at the teenagers lack of responsibility and selfish behaviour.

"You're not my father Spencer so stop acting like it," Charlie shouted as his voice rose in anger.

"Charlie, I am your legal guardian for the moment, and I am sorry, I gave you time to calm down and come to your senses, but I have had enough. I get your hurting and your emotions are all over the place, but you can't do stuff like this. We are supposed to be a family and family don't keep secrets," Spencer took a deep breath trying to calm himself, not wanting to escalate the situation.

"That's very rich coming from the man whose kept more secrets than I can count. How am I supposed to believe anything you say," Charlie glared at him? "Now get out of my room."

"No, I'm sorry I'm not leaving until we talk this out, we need to talk to about this like adults," Spencer tried to reason. "We can't do that unless you at least attempt to be civil."

"I said get out," the teens voice rose once again, to the point he was bellowing his words as he pushed Spencer back into the hallway, with a surprising growth in strength. Before Spencer had a chance to react the bedroom door was slammed once again. Deciding to not enter again, he sighed sadly making his way back into the kitchen the letter still in his hand. He would have to take it into the BAU you later that day once things had hopefully calmed down.

"Dad what's going on," Elijah asked his father, he and Mia having heard the commotion.

"Your brother is just not making the best decisions, that's all," Spencer ruffled his youngest son's hair, trying to explain it all in simple terms.

"Hopefully you can help him," Mia smiled, having completely changed her tune on the situation quickly.

"I hope so too," Spencer smiles at her taking both their plates which had already been left empty.

Nearly an hour later, he made his way back to Charlie's room the door still close. With a deep breath he slowly opened the door only to find Charlie nowhere to be seen and the bedroom window wide open. Without another sound Spencer raced back down the hall swiping his phone of the countertop where he had left it dialling Emily's number.

"Spencer, how can I help you," She answered surprised to have received his call.  
"Charlies gone," Spencer answered in complete panic, how could he have been so stupid. "I just checked his room and he's gone."  
"Ok slow down what happened," Emily jumped in before he could speak again. "Start from the beginning."

"As clearly as he could, Spencer updated her on what had just happened. Charlie attitude, the reveal of the letter, his and Charlie's argument the whole thing.

"Ok, I need you to get down here as soon as you can," Emily instructed him, "bring Mia and Eli too. I'm sorry to say but this might be bigger than we realise."

"Ok, I'll be there soon." Spencer replied, before hanging up, "Mia, Eli we're going on a little trip to my work."  
He hoped this would bring more answers than questions.


	15. Chapter 14-Truth and Lies (part 2)

"Spence what are you doing here," JJ asked noticing Spencer as he Mia and Elijah entered the building.

"I needed to speak to Emily, I think I might have a break in the case," he replied feeling quite frazzled everything swirling around in his mind as he tried to push past her the kids looking a little concerned at their father's behaviour. First of which if what he thought was going on with this letter was true then he needed to find Charlie before trouble started.

"Woah Spence take a breath," JJ stopped him from passing her hands holding both his shoulders. "You need to slow down ok; your emotions are going haywire, slow down and prepare yourself before heading into her office. I'll watch Mia and Elijah."

With an understanding nod Spencer took a breath, turning to his two youngest kids. "I need you to stay out here I've got some things to do but Jennifer here is going to keep you both companies, ok I'll be out soon."

"Wait so she's aunt Jennifer" Elijah asked looking at her with a thoughtful expression on his face. He thought she was familiar and knew she was Will's wife, but things all fell into place.

"Aunt Jennifer," JJ smiled quirking an eyebrow at the young doctor who she treated like a brother. "I well that's a nice ring to it."

"Daddy says we have lots of aunts and uncles from work," Mia giggles at the female agent's reaction.

"Well I guess I have a little more explaining to do but I really need to See Emily," Spencer laughed sheepishly, temporarily distracted from his mind. With a quick hug with his kids, he headed up to his boss's office not knowing what to expect.

"Tell me everything m," Emily told him as he took a seat before her desk, placing the letter Charlie had received onto it. Not wanting any more delays, he launches right in repeating what he had told her on the phone. Everything from Charlie's attitude change, to the fight they had, finding out about the letter and Charlie storming out of the house.

Meanwhile Charlie stalked down the street anger clouding his emotions. He had no idea what to feel. Yes, he understood there was a reason his mother had left his biological father, and that was the exact reason he didn't want to tell Spencer about the letter. With his mother missing, he had known his stepfather would react the way he did. Yes, there were reasons why he should have told Spencer, but he needed this. He needed to figure out what his own father was like for himself, not just trusting the opinion of his. Maybe it wasn't the smartest decision but when else would he get the chance. He had been talking with him through text the last few days, but it was a better time than any to try and call.

Pulling out his phone having already saved the number on it. No second thoughts he dialled the number his breath hitched as he waited for an answer.

"Hello, Charlie," a masculine voice asked, "is everything OK?".

"Yeah, I got in a fight with Spencer, is it possible for you to pick me up? " Charlie replied. "You're still in Quantico right."

"I sure am son, where are you and I'll come and get you," the male voice asked feigning concern. "I everything ok?"

"I got into a fight with Spencer," Charlie admitted still angry at the situation.

Meanwhile on the other end of the line Dean could only just hold back his smirk at the words. His plan was going just as he expected. His boy was just as easy to manipulate as his mother had been.

"Say no more, I'll be there soon," he replied before hanging up. Walking back into the locker room next to him,

"That didn't take very long at all didn't, looks like our special guest will be with us sooner than I thought sweetheart," Dean grins Darcy who sat in the back corner still battered and bruised for Dean's previous lesson. Hearing his words her eyes widened in fear. It hadn't taken long for her to realise after he first mentioned the special guest who it would be, and the thought made her sick to her stomach. As she much tried to protest and beg him not to, her words muffled by the cloth the gagged her mouth. A measure Dean had implemented after the lesson along with tying her back up.

"Wait, I forgot you can't talk," he chuckles leaving the room, single tears running down Darcy's cheeks.

Now all Dean had to do was get Charlie and things couldn't be going smoother.

His plan was finally coming together

* * *

"I've got something," Penelope called running back down the hall where Spencer waited anxiously for her information. Although it didn't actually take that long, with her being the technical genius she was.

"What is it," Spencer along with the other members of the team who were all curious.

"Follow me," she gestured spinning around in her colourful dress flowing around her as they followed her back to the round table. Once they were all seated, she begins the presentation.

"Ok so I analysed the letter for fingerprints and its handwriting, the fingerprints got me nowhere but the handwriting that opened up a whole new can of worms," Penelope continued clicking a remote, so a picture of dean appeared on the screen behind her. Of course, no on apart from her knew who he was. "Meet Dean Owens, the mysterious writer of the letter and Charlie's biological father."

Back at the warehouse Dean finally returns with Charlie who is extremely confused about what they are doing there.

"I just need to pick something up," Dean tells him as the two of them enter inside, only once they do Charlie spots his mother and everything falls into place.

"No, no, no," Charlie repeated stepping back to try exit the room, but the door was already bloated shut. "You, you lied to me."

"Oh, don't be so surprised," Dean scoff, "you really need to learn to trust your stepfather, seriously it's just as pathetic as your mother."

His words brought Charlie back from his shock as he sprinted over to his mother seeing the full extent of her battered state.

"What did you do to her," he screamed at Dean who stood there nearly smirking satisfaction.

"I just taught her a lesson," Dean shrugged before exiting the room bolting it shut once again.

"I'm so sorry," Darcy whispered constantly pulling Charlie down into her arms, "I'm so sorry."

Both of them just sat there in a mess of emotions, neither able to process or comprehend what was really going on.

* * *

 _ **Here we go chapter 14**_

 _ **Sorry about the late update thing have been really busy with assignments and being in my final year at high school**_

 _ **Mollyxxx**_


	16. Chapter 15-Now Or Never

There are things in your life you are always going to regret, not telling a person you loved something important, not saying I love you. Darcy was no exception as she sat there holding her oldest son, who was almost trembling in a mixture of fear shock and confusion. The state of him only increasing the quilt that weighed on her heart. She should have told him, helped him understand who his father truly was and kept him from building up this fantasy of who he imagined him to be. Now it was too late, the damage had been done.

"I guess where both sorry then," Charlie manages a sad smile referring to Darcy's muttered apologies as they both held each other.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Darcy rasped her voice hourse and broken from both exhaustion and pain.

"Lets not get into that argument," Charlie laughed quietly despite the situation, there was only so much darkness and depression one could take. Sadly just as quickly as that laugh came it disappeared replaced by a solemn expression. "Is he really my father, like he said he was"

"I'm afraid so," Darcy couldn't look him in the eye, "I should have told you the truth from the beginning but he was nowhere near us and I thought I escape the past."

"What does he want with us, with you," Charlie looked up at his mother whose face contorted in both sadness and memories.

"To ruin my life the way I apparently did his," Darcy sighed.

"Wait what, what did you do to ruin his life," Charlie asked forehead creased in confusion and budding anger. Even if his mother had ruined his father's life, nothing would mean the need for something like this.

"It's a long story and one I actually have a lot of time to tell," Darcy winces as she moves herself into a more comfortable position. "Well Dean your father."

"The one who has us here," Charlie asks interrupting her.

"That's the one, not we dated when I was sixteen, he was seventeen. Even being at such a naive age I saw how toxic it was, but I was stupid and he was my first proper boyfriend. Honestly I thought no one else would love me. Sure enough his controlling behaviour had become too much for me and I left him after much difficulty." Darcy began to explain

"Wait if you left him how did I come along?" Charlies found himself confused.

"I was just about to get to that," Darcy let out a small chuckle despite the circumstance. "What I hadn't planned on happening was nearly 6 weeks later to find out I was pregnant. I was so scared and young that I did what I thought had been the most sensible thing to do, tell my they furious and ended up kicking me out. Out on my own and in need of support I found myself on his doorstep, somehow I convinced myself that with the baby he would change. It was the worst mistake of my life and a night I ultimately will never forget."

"You don't have to tell me anymore," Charlie told her as she squeezed her eyes shut. "How could you going back to him for support ruin his life.

"Because when I did he demanded we get back together and when I said I didn't want to he lost it. Honestly I was lucky to escape, in my car but he chased after me in his own causing me to crash. I nearly lost you that night Charlie all because of my stupid niaevity and my dilusional ex." Darcy struggled to find her words. "I know it wasn't my fault he blames me for everything he was put in prison for eighteen years for intent to murder and the purposeful cause of a car accident. I didn't even know he got out early."

Before Charlie had a chance to reply, the door opened once again as Dean returned with a minimal amount of food. His emotions getting the better of him, Charlie charged towards his birth father who was taken aback but left unfased.

"Yoru just a stupid as your mother," Dean grinned catching Charlie fist twisting it behinde the teeen back as he cried in agony. "Looks like I'm going to have to teach your and your mother a lesson. I would have thought she would have learned after the last."

""Don't touch her," Charlie screamed shoved forward.

"And what are you going to about it kid,' Dean smirked, towering over him his persona a complete three-sixty to the man who had picked him up. Still Charlie wasn't going back down charging once again at his father only to earn a right hook to the gut.

"You both really should learn," Dean shook his head striding towards the two.

Spencer couldn't understand what he had been told. All these years of him and Darcy sharing everything yet Garcia has unearthed something even he didn't know about his wife. He wasn't angry, he was furious. Furious with the man who had cause he so much pain, who had taken her and Charlie from him.

"Have you found an address," Spencer asked his voice monotone and void of any emotion.

"No, but I'm working on it,' Peneople replied quietly taken aback by his tone.

"That's not good enough," was all Spencer said as he exited the boardroom leaving the team shocked.

"Don't take it personally Garcia," Emily tried to reassure the technical analyst.

"How can I not," Penelope sighed looking at the floor.

"You have gotten us closer than we were before," Luke piped up," if you weren't so meticulous with your analysis we would still be trying to find out who the unsub is."

"Thanks newbie," she gives him a small smile as her tablet buzzes, "I have a location, there's a warehouse about thirty minutes away his father used to own they sold it years ago and it has since been abandoned."

"Alright, can you organise backup for tomorrow morning we're going to need it," Emily instructed JJ who was a natural at organising such things. "Spencer can not not till tomorrow, do I make myself clear. He is not in a good head space, and we don't want him doing anything rash."

Unbeknown Spencer had been listening in on the conversation, his forehead creasing in anger as he snuck into Penelope's layer. If the team weren't going to let him have it he was going to have to steal it. There was no way he was waiting another minute to get his wife back, let alone waiting to morning. Copying down the location he slipped out of the office once again heading to the breakroom where he finds Mia and Elijah.

"Hey daddy," Mia grinned looking up from her drawing the paper in front of her covered in brightly coloured crayon.

"Hey sweetie, you guys having fun," he kissed her head ruffling Elijah's hair who was reading a book. Nothing giving away what he planned to do.

"Yeah," Mia hummed concentrating on her artwork.

"Alright, I'm just heading out for a while. You guys be good for the team," Spencer told them knowing the team would have no problem watching them. They kids including Charlie had warmed their way into all their hearts.

Without another word, he slipped out of the office the team still busy discussing what to do next. Spencer knew this was crazy but he had to take the risk he needed his family back.

* * *

Sorry for not updating in a while, things are about to start heating up

Mollyxxx


	17. Chapter 16-Reckless Decisions

"Hey has anyone seen Reid," Penelope asks. It had been a while since anyone had seen him, after he stormed out of the boardroom. No one aware of the reckless decision he had made.

"No, I thought he went to Mia and Elijah," JJ replied sharing a look with Louis, Emily and Penelope, which only they seemed to be able to understand. It didn't take long for all three women to race towards the break room, Rossi, Luke and Matt following quickly behind.

"What's going on," Rossi asks as they stop at the break room door, to find only the kids.

"Hey Eli, where your Dad," JJ asks the young boy.

"He had something to do but he said he would be back soon," Elijah replied with a shrug only increasing the teams alarm.

"You don't think he would be dumb enough too -," Matt looks between the team who all though the same.

"With his emotions at the moment yes, yes I think he would be," Emily sadly agreed

"I'll go check my office," Penelope offered before scuttling off, a sinking feeling in her stomach. A feeling which was confirmed the moment she entered her lair to find the screens of her computers all awake.

"He's got location," she panicked as she quickly informed the team back at the roundtable, who immediately jumped into action.

"OK, he's for a huge head start on us," Luke calculated, "lets just hope we can get to him in time."

With little more discussion the team headed to the SUV's, the kids left in Penelope's capable could only hope they weren't too late to stop him doing something he would live to regret.

* * *

The address of the warehouse folded in his pocket, and programed into his GPS, Spencer was on a mission. He didn't care what happened, he was getting his wife and son back. His heart raced with adrenaline pumping through his veins. The team wanted to wait but he couldn't. Each minute they were with that monster was one where they could get hurt and he couldn't live with it. He couldn't lose them.

The drive felt like forever but as he neared the warehouses location he pulls over ready to begin the rest of the long trek. He wasn't risking his care being scene. Not long after he spies the teams vehicles, who pull up behind him.

"Kid, stop," Morgans voice caught Spencers voice by surprise. Emily must have told Penelope to call him. "Your smart enough to know how dumb this is."

"You shouldn't have called him or come at all," Spencer replied turning to face the team who had all excited the SUV's. "I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't, Morgan's right Reid your smarter than this," Emily tries to reason with him."If you do this and it goes wrong you, Darcy and Charlie could all get hurt or worse end up dead, leaving Mia and Elijah with no one."

It was like a switch flipped in his mind as he froze. How could he have been so selfish. He was so wrapped up in saving his wife and Charlie he hadn't thought about the family he still had with him. His youngest son and daughter.

"I just want them back," he whispered as Morgan, JJ and Emily rushed over to him the rest of the team hanging back.

"We know kid, we know," Morgan tried to comfort him as they lead him back to the team.

"Look where here now," Luke suggested, "I JJ can get a SWAT team out here then we can do this now."

"Garcia has already sent through the layout of the warehouse," Matt agrees

"Alright then let's do this," Emily solidifies the plan as JJ pulls out her phone.

"I'm so sorry, my head wasn't in the right space," Spencer apologised his eyes not leaving the ground bellow him.

"We know and thats why when we do this you are to have one of us with you at all times.

"Your letting me go in with you," he blinked in surprise.

"There was no way you would just stay out and wait would you," Emily tells him, Spencer staying silent knowing it was true.

As they waited for the back up from SWATT, the team made a plan, organising there rescue. They weren't leaving anything to chance.

This was there only shot.

* * *

Unaware the team was slowly closing in Darcy and Charlie hadn't moved since Dean left after his 'lesson.' As they sat there silently they both pleaded internally for the powers at be to them get out of this alive. Even though Charlie had given up hope that someone would find them anytime soon, Darcy was optimistic. They were closing in, she could feel it in her gut. Spencer and his team were coming, she just didn't know when.

It felt like an eternity before any movement could be heard, the metal door flying open.

"I hope I got through to you too," Dean sighed entering the room, "who am I kidding, no I don't.

"Please just leave us alone," Charlie whispered catching Deans attention. "We never did anything to you."

Anger flashed through Dean's eyes as he stormed forwards his fists clenching Charlies. The force of his grip lifting the teen of the ground.

"Nothing," Dean laughed his voice menacing and cold. "You think you and your mother did nothing-"

Deans words were cut short by the ever so faint sound of footsteps echoing through the warehouse. Unfazed Dean slid a gun out from his back pocket Charies back not pressed against his chest.

"Either of you say a fucking word and you die," Dean hissed, the gun held to Charlies side right in line with his actions saw Darcy frozen in fear, unable to do anything as Dean held her son. One wrong move and he was dead.

The word clear could be hear repeatedly, getting louder as the footsteps came closer. Much to her shock and relief she heard Spencers voice faintly among them. They had found them.

For Charlie each minute felt like slow motion, as the gun barrel was pressed further into his side. As they waited silently unsure what was about to happen the ajar door flung open as two agent in SWAT gear quickly enter.

"One more step and I'll shoot," Dean growled at the darker male, who Charlie didn't recognise.

"Emily,' the blonde agent Charlie recognised as JJ spoke into the portable radio attached to her vest. "We've found them but we have a bit of a situation/

"Come any closer and I'll shoot," Dean threatened again, the gun once more pressing further into Charlies side causing him to cry out in pain.

"Ok, ok," JJ began putting her gun back in her holster, "we won't come any closer, just please put the gun and let him go."

"Do you think I'm that stupid," Dean growled. "I'm not going back to prison, if I'm going down I'm taking collateral with me.

"He's you son," Darcy burst out in a sob unable to stay silent, "he did nothing wrong."

"I told you to shut up," Dean snapped putting pressure on the trigger.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

* * *

 **Here we go Chapter 16, the cliffhanger makes me feel so evil**

 **What do you think happened**

 **Mollyxxx**


	18. Chapter 17-All You Can Do Is Wait

The sound of gunshots sent Spencer into a panic as they neared the room JJ and Morgan had entered. He knew there was a situation but now things had only gotten worse.

"Medic," Morgans voice bellowed at the top of his lungs as Spencer began to sprint. "We need a medic in here."

Pushing his way into the room his heart broke at the sight of Darcy cradling a now unconscious and bleeding Charlie her hands putting pressure on his wounds. Next to him lay the monster JJ pressing against his wounds as he lay unconscious.

"Why are you helping him," Spencer questioned bitterly, eyes narrowed in resentment for the man who had set out to take his wife and son from him.

"We can't just not help him kid," Morgan placed a hand on his should, medics rushing past the two men. Morgan couldn't help but worry, Spencer was in a daze like he wasn't really processing the situation.

"No I'm not letting go, I'm not leaving him," Darcy fought against the medics attempts to remove her from her son. The sound of her voice so distraught, so broken sent Spencer rushing forward pulling her into his arms as the medics took over Charlie's injuries. His heart broke as she sobbed burying herself deeper into his embrace. All he wanted was to take away her pain, erase this nightmare from all there minds. It wasn't that easy though. With everything he, Darcy and the kids had gone through moving on without actually dealing with it wasn't an option, let alone flipping it off like a switch.

"I've got you, I've got you," Spencer murmured trying to comfort her the best he could.

"Reid, she needs to go to the ambulance," Emily told hin appearing in the open doorway. Sitting there the couple hadn't noticed time passing around them as they held each other embrace. With a simple nod, Spencer tried to help Darcy up but she winced in pain.

"I want you to go with Charlie," she told him as he carried her out of the warehouse to one of the waiting ambulances. "I can't risk not knowing if he's ok I can't lose him."

There was a silent understanding between the couple, both silently agreeing with what had just been said. Emily couldn't help but feel mixed emotions as she watched the two. Admiration of how strong they were, adoration of how much they loved each other and sympathy for all the terrible things they had gone through with his family; finally she felt anger, anger for the man who had brought them so much pain. No human deserved it. No one no matter who they were.

Reluctantly Spencer left her in the capable hands of the paramedics kissing her forehead before he walked over to Charlie ambulance climbing inside.

"You going to be fine of bud," he told the unresponsive teen, trying to reassure himself more than anything. "You going to be fine, you have to."

Not much else happened as everyone disperses, the three ambulances racing towards the hospital. Once they arrived Charlie and Dean were rushed into the theater in hope of keeping them alive. Darcy was put under anesthesia, in order for her wounds to heal and injuries to be set.

"Where are they? Whats happened?" Penelope's frantic voice could be heard as she greeted the team, Mia and Elijah following behind her.

"Dad what's going on," Elijah asked concern and distress clear in hie voice.

"Where's Mummy?" Mia followed confusion covering her face. She had been told her Mummy was missing and now she was back it. It was a little more than a four-year-old could take.

"We found Mummy, and we found Charlie," Spencer told them bending down so he was closer to there sight. "They are both being treated at the moment, we can see them soon, we just have to wait."

That was all they could do

Just wait.

* * *

Another Chapter for you guys enjoy

Keep the comments and feedback coming I love hearing from you, even if its just a simple 'great chapter.'

Mollyxxx


	19. Chapter 18-Family Time

Waking up in a hospital surrounded by nurses did nothing to calm Darcy's heightened nerves. Neither did not knowing where Charlie was.

"Where's Charlie, wheres my son," she panicked her heart monitor spiking.

"Mrs you need to calm down," one told her in an attempt to get her to try and calm her heart rate.

"No, I will not calm down. WHERE IS MY SON," Darcy snapped her heart rate sending of alarms once again.

"Mrs please, I need you to calm down," the same nurse repeated. "If you don't we will have to sedate you.

"Excuse me, sir you can't go in there," another nurse could be heard blocking the room's doorway.

"Yes I can, the women freaking out in there is my wife," Darcy immediately recognized the voice her heart rate on the monitor quickly going down. Although it wasn't by much.

"Spence she called out as he pushed his way inside. "Wheres Charlie?"

"It's ok, don't worry he's alive just still in surgery," Spencer told her honestly knowing sugar coating it wasn't going to make a difference.

"Surgery, what happened?" Darcy's monitor spiked again as her eyes widen. "How bad is it?"

"He," Spencer struggled to find the words his heat dropping at having to tell her the news, "he got shot Darcy, but they are patching him up as we speak he's going to be just fine."

It wasn't a surprise she hadn't remembered what had happened the anesthetic had wiped her out. So hearing Charlie had been shot Darcy broke down in tears as Spencer held her and sensing she was in good hands the nurses left as Spencer comforted her.

A little while later there was a knock at the door, opening it Spencer found JJ standing there with a very anxious Mia and Elijah.

"Sorry, they couldn't wait, I won't come in you guys need family time," she gave him a small smile./p

"Mummy," Mia squealed as she pushed past her father racing towards the bed only to be scooped up by her fathers as Elijah followed after her inside.

"Not so fast, I know you are excited to see her, but Mummy is sorry so you need to be careful," Spencer told her as she frowned.

"It's ok she can sit on the bed beside me, just be gentle of ok sweetie, you to Eli," she smiled at the young boy hung back not sure what to do.

"I missed you all so much," she told them as both children crawled in beside her nestling into a gentle hug along with Spencer. Outside everyone stood watching the young family at a distance through the glass windows.

"Still kinda hard to believe he managed to keep this all a secret," Emily smiled.

"I never thought I would see the day the kid settled down," Morgan chuckled, "and after all the years of me trying to set him up, he was settled down and had a family."

"Now I think that's enough family time it's time to meet Mrs Reid," Penelope practically squealed, her enthusiasm causing the team to laugh.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I know this is again a shorter chapter but I hope some more fluffy Reid family moments will make up for it.**

 **Thanks so much for the support you guys are amazing and keep me writing. Please keep it coming.T**

 **Thanks so much for being the amazing support you are**

 **"Molly xxx**


	20. Chapter 19-You're Strong Mrs Reid

The Reid's were all startled by another knock at the door.

"I hope you don't mind the intrusion?" Emily asks the team following right behind her.

Talk about perfect timing, Spencer thought. Meeting the team was just what Darcy needed to take her mind off Charlie still being in surgery, the kids too. It had been nearly two and a half hours before they arrived and he was whisked away. All they could do now was trust in the surgeon.

"Aunt Penny," Mia grinned her eyes finding Penelope. Just like Charlie, the young girl had formed a special bond with the tech genius, one consisting of cute animal videos and glitter crafts. Seeing the interaction Spencer couldn't help by smile. Mia and Charlie weren't the only ones to form a bond with a member of the team, unknown to everyone Eli and Luke had formed quite a bond. Although Eli wasn't openly expressive with his shyness, two had formed a lifelong bond which would undoubtedly bring the young boy out of his shell as it grew stronger.

Quietly observing the room and how comfortable and normal everything felt, Spencer felt a sense of calm wash over him. He couldn't believe how easily his work family and his actual family merged into one. Sure keeping his own family a secret from his colleagues hadn't been the best idea but he in no way regretted it. For him it was the best decision, it kept Darcy and the kids out of the limelight and danger; not in this case but he would do it again in a heartbeat. Back then he wouldn't have been able to protect them he unprepared, but now he was and nothing would stop him from doing so.

"Well boy genius, are you going to introduce us," Morgan smirked, he missed teasing the kids. Although he certainly wasn't a kid anymore.

"Oh yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck. He had been so wrapped up in his head he had forgotten to introduce everyone. "Everyone this is Darcy my wife, and Darcy this is my team, plus an additional member."

Morgan shook his head in amusement at Spencer words. Man how he had missed there banter. These last few years had been amazing with Hank and Savannah but being here now he regretted not staying more in touch. Not matter if or how you leave the BAU would always be a family and it seems he had forgotten that.

"Always so formal Pretty Boy," he bit back, Spencer visibly groaning at the nickname he had a love-hate relationship with.

"Pretty boy," Darcy rose an eyebrow turning to Spencer, Mia and Elijah doing the same as they burst out laughing.

"It's just a nickname that keeps sticking around because people just won't let it go," he glared playfully at the team but it more aimed for Morgan who just grinned.

"Well it's a pretty good one," Darcy giggle causing Spencer to blush. "I might have to use it myself.

"Ok, I like her," Morgan and Penelope both agreed before a doctor entered.

"Agent Prentiss can I speak to you outside," she asked the agent."

"Wait before you go is there anything my son Charlie," Darcy asked desperately for some sort of news.

"I would have to check for you, but I will get back to you as soon as I can," she replies before exiting the room, Emily following behind.

"So I've heard a lot about you from Spence here but why don't I hear it from the sources," Darcy smiles upset about having no news but trying to hide it. Spence could see she wasn't coping as well as she seemed. Once everyone had left he knew she would be a completely different story.

One by one the team told introduced themselves saying a little bit about themselves all of which we're true to what Spencer had told Darcy. It was a nice change of she found, compared to the last however long she had been held in that warehouse; just laughing and being around people who she got along with, cared about and cared about her as well.

When Emily returned she pulled the team and Spencer aside leaving Darcy with the kids

"What's happened," Spencer asked not sure what was going on.

"The doctor just informed me that Dean Owens is still alive he only suffered two gunshot wounds, one to the shoulder and one to his upper arm. He is currently in another room."

"How is that monster still alive," Spencer seethed.

"It's better he Spencer and you know it, if he hadn't there would have been no justice," Emily sighed. "he's cuffed to a bed and there are police meant to be guarding his room at all times."

Spencer didn't say anything he knew it was better than the asshole getting away but it still angered him that he was even in the same wing as Darcy and his family. Usually, he wasn't this aggressive but when it came to his wife and kids he went full papa bear.

"When can we talk to the son of a bitch?" Morgan asked his jaw hard. He hated guys like Dean; guys who thought they could control everything and everyone, but Spencer's family being involved made it personal. For him when things got personal, he wasn't going easy.

"Tomorrow, we want him in a position to talk to us," Emily instructed, "I mean it no one talks to him till tomorrow. Now it's getting late everyone I think it's time to call it a day. We have no cases and there is not much for us to do here."

"You want me to take the kids," JJ asked Spencer who nodded.

"If there is not a problem, I just can't leave I need to be here with her," he admitted, as the others all filled off leaving the two friends to head back into the room.

With the kids gone, Spencer and Darcy could finally talk. As soon as she knew they were out of earshot and sight, Darcy burst into tears her calm facade finally crumbling just as Spencer had expected.

"Talk to me Darce," Spencer whispered as he held her for the third time today.

"I thought I was going to make it Spencer, I thought I was going to die," Darcy admitted her words broken by soft sobs. "If you guys hadn't been gotten there when you did I don't know what would have happened."

"Hey we can't think about that now," Spencer told her moving so she could see his face. "All that matters is that your ok and once Charlies out of the theatre he will be ok."

"I almost lost him to I almost lost him again Spencer, I could still lose him," Darcy's eyes cast down at the bed. "I can't lose him, I just can't."

"And you won't," Spencer told her, his mind just registering her words fully.

"What do you mean you almost lost him again?" he asks Darcy's fate fulling with guilt, realising he knew pretty much everything that had happened with her and Dean.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," She apologised eyes focused on the sheets of her hospital bed, "I thought I could just run and leave it all behind but I couldn't. Charlie nearly did after Dean caused the crash, the accident nearly caused me to miscarriage, that was what I mean I said I nearly lost Charlie again."

Spencer's heart broke even more at her words. He couldn't stand to see her like this.

"Look at me Darcy, I'm not mad and I never will be," Spencer told her placing a finger gently under her chin lifting it so her eyes meet his. "You are strong Mrs Reid, stronger than most women I know and I will never let you forget it."

With that said he leaned for his lips gentle meeting hers in a gentle kiss. her arms wrapping around his neck.

Oh, how he had missed her, her smile, her laugh, her kindness, her lips. He was happy to have her home.


	21. Chapter 20-It's Up To Him

"Dr Reid," a voice called as someone shook Spencer awake. Opening his eyes, he found the same doctor who had pulled Emily outstanding in front of him."Sorry to wake you but Charlie has just finished surgery and will be up within the hour," she told him her face stoic as if she was about to give him some bad news. "however he's not completely out of the woods."

"What do you mean," Spencer whispered sitting up straighter in his chair as Darcy lay sleeping in the bed across from him.

"His bullet wound and other injuries we're more complicated than we expected

"What's going on," Darcy's tired voice asked, woken by the chatter beside her."

"Charlies out of surgery," Spencer told her as she tried to sit up wincing in pain.

"Really, that's great news," she smiles perking up.

"Not entirely," the doctor piped in. "I was just telling your husband here that Charlie suffered some major damage."

"But he's going to be fine," Darcy asked.

"We won't know until if or when he wakes up," the doctor replied. "the bullet he was shot with punctured his left lung twice and nicked a major artery. We have taken him out of the anaesthetic, but he won't be awake for a while. His body needs time to heal and rest.

"I could still lose him," Darcy's chest felt tight as tears welled in her eyes.

"I wish I could tell you more but there is nothing else I can say it's up to him," the doctor grimace, feeling sorry for the couple.

Half an hour later the door opened once again revealing to nurses guiding Charlie's bed. At the sight of him, both Darcy and Spencer heart dropped. His body was littered with bruises that had come to the surface a ventilator tube to help him breathe.

"This is all my fault," Darcy sobbed, "I should have tried to stop him but I was too scared to move. Charlie wouldn't let him near me."

"Darcy looks at me this is not your fault, its Deans," Spencer tried to reassure her his anger sparking again as he said the monsters name. "He was the one who hurt him, not you. Not only that Darcy he also hurt you. You couldn't have stopped him if you tried, and I think Charlie knew that. Otherwise, why would he have stopped Dean from going anywhere near you, other than the fact he loved you."

"I can't lose him," she whispered squeezing her morphine pump as pain shot through her arm and stomach.

"I know, but he's a fighter remember. Even before he was born, from what you have told me," Spencer tried to lighten the mood. "We just have to let him fight, it's all up to him."

"He sure is," she smiles looking at Charlie's bed with a sad smile.

"Speaking of children, where are my other two babies," Darcy asked her husband, missing Elijah and Mia.

"They went home with JJ," Spencer smiled as he kissed her head. "They will be back tomorrow. But now you need to sleep it's late."

Without Darcy's eyes drooped shut as she fell into the darkness of sleep, the morphine kicking in quickly. Spencer could not help but smile as she still held her his hand before he fell asleep himself.

Tomorrow would be a new day he just had to hope Charlie would keep fighting. Not just for Darcy's sake but for himself, Charlie and Mia and Elijah as well. Together they needed to heal.

They just needed the opportunity.


	22. Chapter 21-Questions

Spencer couldn't help but watch as his wife and step-son slept. He hadn't been back to sleep since the nurses came and checked on the two patients nearly exactly an hour after Charlie had been escorted back into the room. That had been at three in the morning that was hours ago. His anxiety was at an all-time high especially they fact he knew every statistic about people note waking from a coma. So he just sat there praying Charlie would pull through and Darcy would wake up soon.

"Hey I didn't know if you would be awake yet," JJ quiet voice caused him to jump as he head world around to find her.

"What are you doing here, I wasn't expecting you here this early?" Spencer asked checking his watch.

"Well you and your children must have the same sense they were up at six wanting to come and visit," she replied.

"Where are they anyway," Spencer questioned looking around for Mia and Elijah.

"I managed to convince them that getting you coffee was a good idea," JJ smiled sadly her eyes finding Charlie's bed. "How long has he been out of surgery."

"One," Spencer sighed his fingers tapping on his thighs. His mind felt like it was going a hundred miles an hour. "I fell asleep after the doctors left but got woken again at three by the night watch nurses."

"Spencer," JJ began to say, but he cut her off.

"Don't even try JJ," he said quietly, "I'm not going home, not with my wife and son are in hospital."

Before the blonde agent could reply Mia and Elijah returned.

"Charlie," Elijah whispered eyes wide as he spotted Charlie. Without thinking he quickly put himself in front of MIa, not wanting her to see him. The sight has scared him enough he didn't want his little sister seeing it. Unfortunately, she frowned slipping past him, only to drop the coffee in her hand when she saw Charlie.

"Charlie," she shrieked, terrified by the tubes and machines crowding her older brother. On instinct, she ran towards him but Spencer quickly scooped her up as Darcy jumped awake. Her head thrashing from side to side having heard the scream.

"Hey hey, it's ok," Spencer cooed rubbing his daughter back as she sobbed

"What's going on," she asked holding her side as she pushed her morphine, the sudden movement triggering a truckload of pain. She quickly found her answer seeing Spencer holding a hysterical Mia and Elijah staring at his brother's bed as JJ tried to talk to him.

"Can you hand her to me," she asked her husband holding her arms out for her daughter, "Eli come her baby."'

Sensing this was a private moment JJ stepped out of the room, with the intention of trying to find something to pick up the coffee Mia had dropped. Meanwhile, Darcy cradled her two youngest in each of her arms as Spencer stood watching them as she tried to explain what was going on with Charlie.

"Is he going to be ok," Elijah asked his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"If everything goes to plan," she replied truthfully. "Like I told you guys, he's was really badly hurt. All we have to do is wait so his body can heal."

"Hey Spence," JJ whispered as her head popped out from behind the door after what felt like forever. "Emily wants to talk to you."

"I'll be out in a minute," Spencer replied kissing Darcy's forehead as she, Elijah and Mia had fallen asleep. The emotion of Charlie's return from surgery tiring them all out. There was also the fact that Spencer knew Elijah wouldn't have slept much anyway, the anxiety keeping him up. They were both very alike in that way.

"Ok so what do you need?" Spencer asked approaching the team.

"It's time to go and see Dean," Emily admitted, Spencer's body stiffening at the sound of the name. This was finally it, the confrontation.

It's time to talk to the monster.


	23. Chapter 22-Breaking point

"Now before we go in there I'm warning you that Dean is going to try to push your buttons and say things to set you off," Emily tried to prepare Spencer before they entered the hospital room.

"I know we have profiled guys like him plenty of times before," Spencer tried to shrug it off but Emily wasn't having it.

"I'm serious Spencer if you can't keep your cool in there I will not hesitate to send you out. We may have profiled guys like him before but not when personal like this," she made him stop talking turning from friend to boss in an instant. "I know you would never intentionally do anything but with this situation, I have no idea what to expect your emotions have been all over the place. You do have have to admit that right."

"Yes but I would never let that interfere with how I do my job, you of all people should know that. No can we please just get this over with," Spencer snapped sick people treading like eggshells around him like he was about ready to snap or break down. All he wanted was to talk to the man who turned his life to hell once again.

Not waiting another moment the two of them enter the room finding Dean awake and handcuffed to the bed. The sight almost made Spencer smirk but he was smarter than that. Unfortunately, Dean chose that moment to start speaking.

"Finally someone who can unlock these chains," he snarked.

"Unfortunately that's not going to happen," Emily replied "after all you did kidnap the wife and step-son of my colleague here.

"Oh, how could I forget Spencer Reid. The toothpick who I have no idea how he got into the FBI,' Dean smirked seeing Spencer's hand clenched into fists. "Oh did I say something to upset you."

"Oh you did more than that you spineless coward, but that doesn't matter because once you're behind bars things will be much better," Spencer replied, surprising even Emily. This was not the boy genius she had grown to know and love this is was someone different. Even after everything he went he was always the same old Spencer. Maybe this was just one thing too many. His breaking point. She sure hoped not because she did not ever want to see him or any one of her team go down that route. It was a route she had many friends go down and no of them ended with a happy ever after.

"What are you even here for," Dean asked, "cause it can't be for milk and cookies."

"We have some things to discuss with you," Emily told him. "'We have got enough evidence from you shooting Charlie and the arrest to put you away for good. Now if we can show you cooperated a judge could be slightly more lenient, a nicer person perhaps."

Now it was Spencer's turn to be surprised, but that slowly turned into anger as he fled the room Emily going after him. Spencer only saw red as the door slams behind him, Deans laugh and Emily's words ringing in his ear. How could she even think about a deal after everything that bastard had put his wife and Charlie through.

"A deal, you seriously trying yo make a deal with this guy," Spencer snapped directing all his anger towards his boss and friend. "After everything that has happened in these last few weeks you're trying to cut him a deal."

"Spencer do you really think if this goes to trial that he's going to plead guilty," Emily tried to explain what she was doing. "With the evidence we have and his prior conviction we can put him away now with a deal. No trial, and no cross-examination or witness testimonies which both Darcy and Charlie would have to be put through. Do you really want them to go through cross-examination by the defence."

"I know but I can't stand the idea of him sitting pretty in a 'nice,' prison. How is that fair after what he did." Spencer fought back

"And how is it fair to put your wife and son through the trauma of a trial when we can put him away right now," Emily finished as Spencer walked away.

"Take it things didn't go too well," Rossi spoke once she reached the group.

"The moment I mentioned a deal Spencer flipped out," Emily confessed.

"Wait you're wanting to do a deal with the guy, you have got to be serious," Morgan jumped in.

"Do you want to see Spencer, Darcy and those kids put through a trial," Emily replied shutting Morgan down. "He's at his breaking point guys, it's only a matter of time before he snaps."

Before anyone could reply Doctors and nurses were seen rushing towards Charlie and Darcy's room alarms blaring. On instinct, the whole team rushed towards the room only to be blocked along with Spencer, Mia and Elijah from entering. Inside a nurse could be seen holding Darcy as the Doctors worked on Charlie. Spencer was frantic trying to get inside but no matter what he did, he couldn't get through. It was then that Emily knew it he had reached the point of no return.

His breaking point.

* * *

I just wanted to apologise for the long wait for this chapter, writer's block has had me stumped. Don't worry I am back and rearing to go

What do you things going to happen is Charlie going to make it?!

MollyXXX


End file.
